Time to Love
by Yume Manoela
Summary: Sakura é uma DJ que acaba de ser contratada por uma grande empresa de publicidade. Sua função é tocar nos principais eventos patrocinados pela tal. Em um desses eventos ela conhece Sasuke que faz uma aposta com Naruto, aposta essa que a tem como alvo.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 01

Era noite e jovens ricos dançavam animados em uma festa para promover uma nova bebida Energética no Japão. Uma jovem de longos e róseos cabelos era a DJ que embalava o ritmo animado da festa. Em sua cabine várias latinhas da bebida estavam esparramadas promovendo a nova marca de bebidas em todo o local se viam muitas dessas.

A festa ocorria na cobertura de um prestigiado hotel de Tókio, bem no centro do local havia uma grande piscina e muitos jovens brincavam dentro dela.

Perto dali um grupo de jovens magnatas bebiam e conversavam animadamente quando um jovem com porte atlético se aproximou deles.

- Sasuke! – uma garota loira deu um gritinho histérico ao ver o rapaz.

- Olá Ayame. – sorriu galanteador.

- Sasuke. – dessa vez quem chamara a atenção do rapaz fora um dos garotos que estavam ali, seu nome era...

- Naruto. – Sasuke se aproximou do outro.

Este se aproximou do amigo e lhe passou um talão de cheque em branco contando apenas com a assinatura de Naruto. Ele sorriu e o Sasuke entendeu onde ele queria chegar. Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto.

- Quem? – vasculhou o local com seus olhos negros como um ônix.

- Ela. – um terceiro rapaz se intrometeu na conversa. Ele era baixo se comparado com Naruto ou Sasuke, pálido e com profundas olheiras abaixo dos olhos.

Sasuke analisou a garota que Gaara apontou como sendo a vitima, estatura mediana, corpo na medida, olhos verdes, exóticos cabelos cor de rosa.

- Fácil. – sorriu enquanto se aproximava de Ayane, irmã de Ayame.

Ele tirou o anel que ela tinha no dedo anelar e saiu abrindo caminho pela multidão de jovens até chegar à rosada.

Ela sorriu simpática para ele e lhe serviu um copo com a bebida, ele sorriu para ela e então levantou a mão deixando em evidencia o anel que tinha em mãos, a confusão foi evidente no rosto da jovem DJ ainda mais quando ele jogou o anel no copo e bebeu todo o liquido que continha ali.

Sakura estava indignada, como um homem tão bonito poderia ser tão baixo a ponto de usar uma tática dessas para dar em cima dela? Estava furiosa que nem pensou direito no que fazer, apenas seguiu Sasuke que caminhava sorridente pela multidão.

A música da festa parou então ele sentiu uma delicada mão pousar sobre o seu ombro e se virou para encarar a garota que não tardou em dar-lhe um tapa na cara, ali, bem no meio de todos.

Sasuke permaneceu estático no lugar ainda com o rosto virado, todos na festa o olhavam. Tamanha vergonha o deixou irado e um pouco sentido, pois, nunca passara vergonha igual, as garotas geralmente imploravam por um olhar seu, ele estava pretendendo dar a ela muito mais que isso e ela simplesmente o estapeara? Era quase incompreensível.

Do outro lado da piscina Naruto e as pessoas ao seu redor riam da situação.

Sakura saiu dali, estava frustrada. Continuou seu serviço pelo resto da noite e madrugada enquanto que Sasuke sumira da festa sem ao menos falar com seus amigos.

- Você viu o tapa? – Ayane e Ayame riam enquanto imitavam o gesto anterior de Sakura.

- Isso não vai prestar. – Naruto olhou o cheque assinado que Sasuke lhe dera.

A aposta que os dois fizeram tinha como prêmio um cheque em branco, Naruto assinara o seu e o entregara a Sasuke que também assinara um cheque seu e o entregara a Naruto, se Sasuke conseguisse um beijo da garota ele vencia a aposta e ganharia a quantia que quisesse de Naruto, bastaria escrever a quantidade desejada. Se Sasuke não conseguisse, quem ganhava era Naruto, mas Sasuke começou mal e Naruto podia enxergar sua vitória.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 02

Haviam passado dois dias após o acontecido e a única coisa que mantinha Sakura pensando no assunto era o tal anel que ela decidira guardar. Não entendia a necessidade de fazer aquilo, simplesmente o pegou do copo e o guardou na bolsa antes de encerrar a festa. Sua vida seguia normalmente, era domingo e em poucas horas seria o show de uma banda muito famosa no Japão qual ela iria mesmo que sozinha.

De fato Sakura era uma garota um tanto quanto sozinha, talvez pela sua personalidade forte, ou talvez pelo seu mau gênio que não a deixavam gostar de uma pessoa por pelo menos uma semana, as pessoas a cansavam.

Vivendo sozinha em Tókio desde que ingressara na faculdade ela ganhava o dinheiro para se alimentar trabalhando como DJ em festas e até mesmo em boates. Recentemente fechara contrato com uma empresa de publicidade, a sorte era que o contrato não pedia exclusividade, o que era muito bom, ela poderia trabalhar por fora também.

Seus pais mandavam uma pensão mínima para pagar o aluguel do local onde vivia já que os estudos eram pagos pelo governo, pelo menos sua inteligência a ajudava sempre, não gostava de pedir dinheiro a seus pais sabendo a situação em que eles viviam, eram muito pobres e já fizeram muito por ela lhe dando o melhor de seus valores, a honestidade.

- Estou pronta. – falou consigo mesmo olhando para o espelho.

Vestia uma mini-saia xadrez e meia-calça preta, uma bota que ia até o calcanhar e uma blusa colada com uma jaqueta jeans. Para complementar o visual usava brincos de argolas. Seus longos fios róseos caiam em cascata em suas costas.

Depois de algumas horas de metrô e mais minutos de ônibus, pôde enfim ver o local do show, a banda estaria fazendo a promoção de seu novo álbum no Japão.

Do lado oposto ao que Sakura ia o jovem Sasuke Uchiha estava sendo puxado pelos braços por seus amigos que tentavam levá-lo até o palco.

- Vamos Sasuke-kun o show já vai começar. – Ayame dizia.

- Já vou, podem ir vocês.

Vendo que não haveria solução, os outros o deixaram sozinho e seguiram para o concerto que já começava.

Sasuke então olhou para o lado e viu Sakura indo em direção aonde seus amigos instantes atrás tinham seguido. Num impulso a seguiu abrindo caminho por entre a multidão.

Ela parou bem no centro de um grupo bem animado e começou a pular também, seu entusiasmo o contagiou e ele juntou-se a ela repetindo os mesmos movimentos que a rosada.

Ela olhou para o lado e a cara que fez era de puro descontentamento.

"Como assim?" pensava, "Não me diga que ele me seguiu até aqui?" seria ridículo pensar assim já que Sakura não se achava bonita o suficiente para ter um cara a seguindo, mesmo assim o pensamento de que ele a seguiu pipocava em sua cabeça.

O jovem Sasuke sorriu para ela, um sorriso tão puro e tão lindo que fez a jovem ignorar seus pensamentos arrogantes e prestar atenção no show.

Durante as duas horas de show a rosada tentou inutilmente sair de perto do moreno, que a seguia onde ela fosse. Quando o show acabou com uma jorrada de água que duraram dois minutos Sasuke a guiou até seu conversível para se secarem. Ele jogou uma toalha de mão felpuda e macia no rosto da jovem e começou a rir deixando-a sem graça por seu fraco reflexo.

Ele pegou duas latas de refrigerante quente e ofereceu uma a ela que aceitou.

Quando ela abriu a latinha o refrigerante espirrou todo pra fora, Sasuke desandou a rir sem parar.

- É algum tipo de vingança? – perguntou com a cara amarrada.

- Não, se bem que acho que você merece. – fitou-a sério.

- Olha aqui... – virou de súbito para ele, o sangue parecia ter ido todo para seu rosto que estava muito vermelho.

- Pra você. – sorriu.

Sasuke havia tirado o anelzinho da sua latinha e agora o colocava no dedo anelar de Sakura.

Ela ficou uns segundos, estática sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Mas quando percebeu que suas maçãs do rosto pareciam que ia explodir ela virou seu rosto para o outro lado, um pequeno sorriso de satisfação se instalou ali.

Ele se ofereceu para levá-la para casa, mas ela preferiu ir do mesmo modo que chegara.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 02

Haviam passado dois dias após o acontecido e a única coisa que mantinha Sakura pensando no assunto era o tal anel que ela decidira guardar. Não entendia a necessidade de fazer aquilo, simplesmente o pegou do copo e o guardou na bolsa antes de encerrar a festa. Sua vida seguia normalmente, era domingo e em poucas horas seria o show de uma banda muito famosa no Japão qual ela iria mesmo que sozinha.

De fato Sakura era uma garota um tanto quanto sozinha, talvez pela sua personalidade forte, ou talvez pelo seu mau gênio que não a deixavam gostar de uma pessoa por pelo menos uma semana, as pessoas a cansavam.

Vivendo sozinha em Tókio desde que ingressara na faculdade ela ganhava o dinheiro para se alimentar trabalhando como DJ em festas e até mesmo em boates. Recentemente fechara contrato com uma empresa de publicidade, a sorte era que o contrato não pedia exclusividade, o que era muito bom, ela poderia trabalhar por fora também.

Seus pais mandavam uma pensão mínima para pagar o aluguel do local onde vivia já que os estudos eram pagos pelo governo, pelo menos sua inteligência a ajudava sempre, não gostava de pedir dinheiro a seus pais sabendo a situação em que eles viviam, eram muito pobres e já fizeram muito por ela lhe dando o melhor de seus valores, a honestidade.

- Estou pronta. – falou consigo mesmo olhando para o espelho.

Vestia uma mini-saia xadrez e meia-calça preta, uma bota que ia até o calcanhar e uma blusa colada com uma jaqueta jeans. Para complementar o visual usava brincos de argolas. Seus longos fios róseos caiam em cascata em suas costas.

Depois de algumas horas de metrô e mais minutos de ônibus, pôde enfim ver o local do show, a banda estaria fazendo a promoção de seu novo álbum no Japão.

Do lado oposto ao que Sakura ia o jovem Sasuke Uchiha estava sendo puxado pelos braços por seus amigos que tentavam levá-lo até o palco.

- Vamos Sasuke-kun o show já vai começar. – Ayame dizia.

- Já vou, podem ir vocês.

Vendo que não haveria solução, os outros o deixaram sozinho e seguiram para o concerto que já começava.

Sasuke então olhou para o lado e viu Sakura indo em direção aonde seus amigos instantes atrás tinham seguido. Num impulso a seguiu abrindo caminho por entre a multidão.

Ela parou bem no centro de um grupo bem animado e começou a pular também, seu entusiasmo o contagiou e ele juntou-se a ela repetindo os mesmos movimentos que a rosada.

Ela olhou para o lado e a cara que fez era de puro descontentamento.

"Como assim?" pensava, "Não me diga que ele me seguiu até aqui?" seria ridículo pensar assim já que Sakura não se achava bonita o suficiente para ter um cara a seguindo, mesmo assim o pensamento de que ele a seguiu pipocava em sua cabeça.

O jovem Sasuke sorriu para ela, um sorriso tão puro e tão lindo que fez a jovem ignorar seus pensamentos arrogantes e prestar atenção no show.

Durante as duas horas de show a rosada tentou inutilmente sair de perto do moreno, que a seguia onde ela fosse. Quando o show acabou com uma jorrada de água que duraram dois minutos Sasuke a guiou até seu conversível para se secarem. Ele jogou uma toalha de mão felpuda e macia no rosto da jovem e começou a rir deixando-a sem graça por seu fraco reflexo.

Ele pegou duas latas de refrigerante quente e ofereceu uma a ela que aceitou.

Quando ela abriu a latinha o refrigerante espirrou todo pra fora, Sasuke desandou a rir sem parar.

- É algum tipo de vingança? – perguntou com a cara amarrada.

- Não, se bem que acho que você merece. – fitou-a sério.

- Olha aqui... – virou de súbito para ele, o sangue parecia ter ido todo para seu rosto que estava muito vermelho.

- Pra você. – sorriu.

Sasuke havia tirado o anelzinho da sua latinha e agora o colocava no dedo anelar de Sakura.

Ela ficou uns segundos, estática sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Mas quando percebeu que suas maçãs do rosto pareciam que ia explodir ela virou seu rosto para o outro lado, um pequeno sorriso de satisfação se instalou ali.

Ele se ofereceu para levá-la para casa, mas ela preferiu ir do mesmo modo que chegara.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 04

Algum tempo se passou desde que Sakura e Sasori se tornaram amigos, ele desfrutava de horas e horas de conversa com a rosada, e se deliciava com isso. Sakura não tinha percebido o óbvio; o ruivo estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por ela.

Hinata uma vez ou outro perguntava a ela se eles tinham algo, mas Sakura negava tudo. Pensava o porquê das pessoas não acreditarem em amizade entre homem e mulher. Mas Sakura estava enganada porque se uma das partes está apaixonada então a amizade esta fadada a se tornar um relacionamento amoroso ou a pior das hipóteses, o fim dessa amizade.

Era manhã de quarta-feira e a faculdade estava parada.

- Droga. Como não lembrei que hoje era feriado? – Sakura andava de um lado pra outro encarando o grande portão fechado a sua frente.

Deu um chute na parede, as pessoas que passavam por ali a olhavam de forma estranha, na certa imaginando se era alguma louca fugida do hospício.

Soltou mais alguns palavrões e sentiu o celular vibrar de dentro da bolsa. Abriu o flip e viu no visor. "Sasori"

- Oi Sasori. – falou com certa animação, esquecendo da viagem perdida.

- Esqueci de avisar ontem que hoje não haveria aula...

"Só agora me avisa Manolo" – pensou.

- Ah, pois é...

- Você por acaso não foi até a faculdade né?

- Estou aqui na frente, ela mandou te dizer "oi". – Sasori começou a rir do outro lado da linha.

- Estava pensando se gostaria de passar esse feriado comigo... Ou já tem algo para fazer? - Seu tom de voz era cauteloso.

- Não...

- Não?

- Não, não. Não tenho nada pra fazer.

Então eles combinaram de se encontrar em um centro comercial em harajuku para decidirem o que fazer.

Aproximadamente trinta minutos depois Sakura avistou Sasori sentado em uma lanchonete.

- Demorei muito? – fez uma careta engraçada.

- Não. – mentira detectada. Ele estava à espera dela mesmo antes de pedir o seu feriado para si.

- Então... O que vamos fazer? – mordiscou o lábio inferior, Sasori remexeu-se na cadeira ao ver o ato que ele julgou ser "sexy".

- E-eu, trouxeumacestadepiquenique. – corou violentamente.

- Hã?

Suspiros.

- Eu, bem... Eu trouxe uma cesta. – suspirou novamente. – De piquenique. – e apontou para o banco ao seu lado.

Sakura soltou um "Oh!" e pensou consigo mesma que Sasori seria o namorado ideal, isso se ela fosse apaixonada por ele, o que não era o caso.

Eles foram para um parque próximo dali, Sakura sentiu-se um pouco incomodada, pois o local estava lotado de casais e suas cenas românticas.

- Então Sakura-san...

- Ah, por favor _–san_ não Sasori. – sorriu envergonhada. – Pode me chamar só de Sakura. – sorriu.

- Ah sim. Sakura. – sorriu. – Desde que nos conhecemos só falamos de minha pessoa e eu nada sei de você, apenas que cursa Comunicação Social no bloco ao lado do meu.

- Hm, ta, manda ver as perguntas. – bebeu uma golada de suco.

"Ele cozinha melhor que eu." - pensou, enquanto levava um bolinho à boca.

- Onde trabalha? – olhava atentamente aos gestos da garota, podia parecer psicótico, mas ele queria gravar tudo em sua mente.

- Eu sou DJ. Atualmente eu fechei um contrato com uma empresa fechada.

Ele fez mais alguns comentários e outras perguntas e eles passaram praticamente o dia todo ali, conversando, quando Sakura se dispôs a contar piadas, as risadas que ela dava era o mais contagiante.

Teve uma hora que ela começou a fazer cócegas no abdome – bem definido – de Sasori e este começou a se contorcer quando num ato rápido e nada premeditado eles reverteram as posições e ele ficou por cima. Estavam demasiadamente corados, mas não conseguiam tirar o contato visual que estavam tendo. Então ele começou a aproximar o seu rosto dela e parou quando viu um brilho especial nos olhos de Sakura, ele não queria fazer nada que pudesse afetar o relacionamento que estavam tendo.

Algo na cabeça de Sakura falou; "Beija logo" então ela assim o fez, tomou a iniciativa o que deixou Sasori meio espantado, mas logo deu espaço para um beijo calmo e envolvente.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 05

Depois do feriado super "Love" de Sakura ela recebeu um telefonema do representante da empresa para qual trabalhava. Eles lançariam um novo produto em parceria com outra empresa e ela deveria tocar no local que seria apenas para convidados selecionados, "a nata da elite".

- Sakura, você quer vir comigo a uma festa esse sábado? – Sasori estava com Sakura sentada em seu colo, sentados embaixo de uma árvore no campus da universidade. Ele a beijou no rosto.

- Ah, desculpa... – virou-se para ele. – Nesse sábado eu vou tocar em uma festa. – torceu o lábio em uma careta.

- Que pena. Sem você lá não vai ter graça. – sorriu sem graça.

Ficaram namorando por um tempo e depois ambos foram para suas aulas.

.x.

O dia da festa promocional finalmente chegara e o Uchiha estava confiante que a garota de cabelo rosa apareceria no evento para ocupar seu lugar de DJ. Afinal, o dono da empresa que ela trabalhava era seu melhor amigo, ou melhor; o pai de seu melhor amigo Naruto.

Do outro lado da cidade a rosada dava os toques finais em seu look. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque, seu headphone estava pendurado em seu pescoço. De maquiagem para os olhos usava um delineador preto bem marcado, contornando seus belos olhos esmeralda. Estava com uma calça skinny preta e uma regatta rosa com uma jaqueta azul por cima. Seus aparelhos haviam sido levados há um dia e devidamente instalados.

- Pronto. – se olhou no espelho e sorriu com o resultado, modéstia a parte ela estava linda.

Depois de quarenta minutos de metrô e mais vinte de ônibus finalmente chegou ao local, uma linda e enorme mansão.

O som auto podia ser ouvido de longe, logo estaria na hora de Sakura assumir o controle da música da festa.

Foi entrando pelos fundos desta e cumprimentando a todos que a cumprimentavam, então ela o viu, estava usando uma regata preta deixando visíveis seus músculos do braço, seu sorriso era brilhantemente branco e estava lindo, ah como esse moreno a irritava, pelo fato de ser lindo e tão, idiota!

Ao seu lado no mesmo grupo de amigos estava um loiro que se parecia muito com seu patrão e... Sasori?

Como se lesse os pensamentos dela ele se virou e ficou estático no lugar, sua beleza delicada e angelical fazia os olhos da rosada arder, ele não era lindo como o Sasuke, mas tinha algo único que ela adorava.

- Sakura! – suas bochechas branquinhas assumiram um tom rosado e ele foi até ela. O moreno que antes estava ao seu lado ficou rígido e seguiu os dois com o olhar.

Sasori deu um delicado selinho em Sakura. Depois ficou encarando-a.

- Acho que você deve estar confuso...

- Sim. Mas acho que entendi, não sabia que você era a contratada do sócio da minha avó. – sorriu sem graça.

- Entendo, bem... – coçou o queixo. – Eu tenho que assumir meu posto então... Depois a gente se vê. – saiu andando, mas não sem antes depositar outro selinho nos lábios do ruivo. O moreno acompanhava tudo de longe com uma veia de irritação visível em sua testa.

Sakura tocou seleções de músicas que agradavam pessoas jovens e adultas, no local tinham muitos senhores e senhoras também. A rosada descobriu que o novo produto do qual falavam era uma nova bebida fermentada que vinha com um brinde, um boneco feito de madeira, algo inventado para crianças o público alvo.

O tempo inteiro ela se sentia sendo observada, mas não direcionava seu olhar a nenhum lugar especifico, temia olhar e encontrar dois pares ônix a sua espera, pior seria se Sasori reparasse nos olhares furtivos que ela sabia que Sasuke lançava a ela.

Deu uma pausa e deixou no modo automático e foi ao banheiro, não percebeu que estava sendo seguida.

- Te achei. – era o moreno.

- Ai Jesus. – se assustou e virou ficando de frente para o moreno, eles não estavam dentro do banheiro, ele apenas a arrastou até atrás do local.

- Então quer dizer que agora está de namorico com o meu amigo? – cuspiu as palavras na garota.

- Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar, e daí se estou com o Sasori?

- E daí que... – na verdade ele não sabia o que era aquele sentimento, apenas queria a garota diante de si exclusivamente para si.

- Sasuke...

- O que é?

- Eu quero ir ao banheiro, to apertada. – fez uma careta engraçada.

Ele soltou o braço dela e a viu entrar no banheiro, perto dali alguém via a forma como os dois se portavam.

Depois de voltar para seu lugar Sakura sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro.

- Sim? – perguntou para a figura loira perante si.

- Você pode tocar "Tell me Goodbye"? – a garota loira perguntou.

- Sinto muito, mas o set list já esta todo selecionado e não dá para mudar. – sorriu desculpando-se.

Na verdade ela tinha uma seleção com essa música, mas era sentimental e depressiva demais e a ocasião pedia musicas alegres.

- Entendo. Chamo-me Ayame e você?

- Sakura, muito prazer.

- Sakura, hein. – ficou pensativa. – Bem Sakura, eu já vou indo, até.

A loira se aproximou de um grupo de garotas que discutiam um assunto que parecia ser muito interessante.

- Então Ayame? Quem é ela? – uma ruiva perguntou a garota.

- Além de ser a DJ contratada do pai do Naruto, seu nome é Sakura e pelo que ouvi da conversa que ela e o Sasuke tiveram, ela e o Sasori são namorados. Ou quase isso. Ao invés de se dependurar em mim deveria tentar descobrir algo sozinha Karin, você é a única interessada no Uchiha. – sorriu debochada. – Apesar de que eu ache que ele não vá olhar para nenhuma de nós, ele retirou o anel do dedo da Ayane lembra?

O anel em questão era o que estava em posse de Sakura, não era de ninguém especificamente, costumava ser da primeira namorada de Sasuke que havia o traído com um homem mais velho quando ele foi de viagem no ultimo ano da escola e voltou antes querendo fazer uma surpresa para a namorada, esta foi flagrada na cama de seu apartamento. Desde então Sasuke não tinha um relacionamento sério com mais ninguém, vez ou outra ele e Naruto apostavam algo e ele usava o truque que usara antes com Sakura em outras garotas, só que diferente da linda DJ as outras garotas caiam em sua cilada. Quando ele retirava o anel do dedo de sua garota ele dizia explicitamente que o caso estava acabado sem dar chance a outra parte reclamar.

- Você desiste muito fácil Ayame. – Ayane disse.

- Eu apenas não gosto do jeito do Uchiha tratar as mulheres, eu pensei que poderia ter algo sério com ele, mas já me conformei. – Ayame disse. – Você deveria desistir também Karin, você não durou com ele nem dois dias.

Karin olhou enfurecida para Ayame e saiu de perto das garotas, foi pegar uma bebida e acabou por esbarrar em alguém.

- Vê se olha pra onde anda seu punk! – berrou com o garoto que a fez derramar cerveja em sua blusa.

- Vá se ferrar baranga. – mostrou o dedo do meio e saiu rindo.

- Baranga? – Karin estava possessa.

Ninguém a respeitava, nem ela mesma se respeitava. Queria o Sasuke a todo custo, mas tinha plena consciência que ele não a queria e nada do que ela fizesse o prenderia.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 06

Algumas semanas se passaram e não muitas coisas aconteceram na vida de Sakura. Ela continuava namorando com Sasori, estudando e fazendo seus bicos aqui e ali.

Sasori a fazia feliz e ela realmente gostava dele não chegava a ser amor, mas era o suficiente para estar feliz.

Enquanto caminhava em direção a sua faculdade Sakura tem a impressão de estar sendo seguida, confirmando sua suposição logo quando alguém buzinou de um carro que andava lado a lado consigo.

- O que foi cara? – Sakura suspirou. Era o Uchiha que a convidava para uma carona com um sorriso fabricado. (N/A: Sasuke supostamente treina suas expressões em frente a um espelho XD)

- Eu pareço fácil pra você? – continuou andando.

- É exatamente por que não é uma garota fácil, sua marrenta.

Ela parou, olhou para o carro e depois para o ponto de ônibus lotado. Tornou a olhar para o carro e acabou decidindo aceitar a carona.

- Mas o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Você já foi informada sobre o lançamento do novo produto? A festa será daqui duas semanas.

- Já fui informada. Não irei tocar nesse evento.

- Sim, fiquei sabendo que não iria tocar... Tem alguma idéia do por quê?

- Não faço a mínima idéia, mas não importa.

- Como assim não importa? Se isso continuar você vai ser despedida!

- Hey, não se intrometa demais. – sorriu. – Estou pensando em procurar outro emprego.

Depois dessa ultima frase dita por Sakura eles seguiram o caminho todo em silencio até que chegaram à universidade.

- Obrigado pela carona. – ela ia sair quando ele a segurou no pulso.

- O que foi Uchiha? – olhou interrogativa para ele.

- Nada, tchau.

Assim que ele saiu, deu partida e sumiu de vista.

- Que cara louco!

O dia seguiu normal além do fato de Sasori ter faltado à aula, coisa que nunca fazia.

.x.

Quando chegou viu o carro de Sasori estacionado na frente do apartamento, correu até lá e o viu sentado na porta do seu quarto.

- Sasori. – sorriu indo em sua direção.

Ele levantou a cabeça, estava corado e ofegava muito.

- Sasori, o que houve? – jogou os livros no chão e se agachou perto do ruivo pondo a mão em sua testa e a outra na sua própria checando as temperaturas. – Você está queimando de febre!

Vasculhou a bolsa e encontrou a chave abrindo a porta em seguida.

- Consegue andar? – ele acenou que sim com a cabeça e ela o ajudou a se levantar. Ambos foram cambaleando até que Sasori caiu deitado na cama de Sakura.

- O que você tem? – perguntou, sem resposta. Ele estava dormindo pelo que notou de sua respiração compassada.

Sakura decidiu deixá-lo dormir, colocou cobertores e secava seu suor com água fria para a febre passar. Acabou adormecendo sentada ao lado da cama. Seu sono era tão profundo que nem notou quando Sasori se levantou e a deitou na cama ao seu lado.


	7. Capitulo 7

Dormir em uma cama de solteiro pequena era extremamente desconfortável, isso piorava quando você estava dividindo o lugar com outra pessoa.

Sakura abriu os olhos e viu Sasori ao seu lado com os braços em volta da sua cintura, abafou um gritinho histérico de susto e se desvencilhou do abraço ao se levantar da cama.

Após constatar que a febre tinha passado foi se arrumar para mais um dia de aula. Logo depois Sasori também se levantou.

Sakura perguntou o que tinha acontecido, mas ele nada disse. Apenas a ofereceu carona para a faculdade e disse que tinha negócios a resolver.

Achando tudo muito estranho Sakura apenas aceitou a oferta e foi em silencio o caminho todo.

.x.

Depois de voltar para casa decidiu vestir um vestido simples e ir caminhar para se distrair quando vê Sasori chegando.

- Ah, Sasori-kun, está melhor? – sorri.

- Sim. – ele sorri sem jeito. – está de saída?

- Estava indo caminhar, gostaria de ir junto?

Então eles foram e se sentaram no banco de uma praça.

- Como eu poderia começar... – Sasori molhou os lábios e olhou para o céu. – Sakura!

Sakura esperou e as palavras passaram calmas como a brisa da tarde, pelo seu rosto.

- Vamos terminar.

.x.

- Jovem mestre, o presidente lhe aguarda em seu escritório.

Sasuke seguiu o longo corredor até chegar ao tal e ao entrar viu seu pai sentado atrás de uma enorme mesa.

- Vá para Londres, você já teve muito tempo para jogos e diversões, um dia você herdará essa companhia e precisa ter estudo para isso! – trovejou o velho homem.

- Não posso continuar meus estudos aqui? Por que ir para Londres?

- Apenas faça como eu digo.

- Sasuke-kun, faça como seu pai deseja. – uma mulher de aparência jovem olhou para o jovem parado em frente a si e sorriu materna.

- Mas... Mãe!

- Vamos, vamos! – continuava a sorrir enquanto tentava persuadir o filho.

Ele acabou por aceitar, desde que seu irmão mais velho fugira para evitar suceder os negócios da família, tudo que era dever de seu irmão agora se tornara o seu dever e ele faria o que estivesse ao alcance para cumprir com os desígnios de seu pai.

Em outra parte da cidade, Sakura, sozinha no banco de uma praça encarava o nada, o céu anunciava uma tempestade e o coração dela anunciava um destino difícil que viria pela frente.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

As duas semanas que se passaram após o rompimento do namoro de Sakura e Sasori não foram fáceis para ambos, Sakura tentava não pensar nos motivos que teriam levado Sasori a terminar com ela e o seu sumiço repentino. Aparentemente, após o término das aulas, ele teria aproveitado o fim do curso e saído do país, mas ela não sabia a verdade e isso a deixava frustrada.

- Como assim Sakura-chan, ele não disse por que queria terminar? – perguntou Hinata.

- Nada, apenas disse que não gostaria de continuar saindo comigo, apesar de gostar muito de mim, me namorar era um fardo para ele.

- Ele disse com essas palavras? Hum~ - Sasuke apareceu de repente já se intrometendo na conversa.

- Pensei que já tinha ido embora do país seu fedelho, já estava até comemorando. – Sakura disse, tentando deixar de ser o foco da conversa.

- Vou pegar primeiro vôo de amanhã meu amor. – um arrepio passou pela coluna de Sakura. – Não esquece que hoje é a festa de lançamento do novo produto.

- Nunca me esqueço dos meus compromissos, ainda mais se é do meu emprego que estamos falando, por falar nisso, preciso ir embora. – disse já se levantando.

- Mas eu pensei que nós poderíamos comemorar de alguma forma o fim do seu curso Sakura-chan, essa não foi a ultima semana?

- Sim, nem acredito que daqui a pouco tempo vou poder pegar meu diploma, não estou preocupada em comemorar hoje, fica pra próxima Hinata. – sorriu.

Sua jornada acadêmica tinha enfim terminado, esperava agora pelo diploma que geralmente demora em ser entregue, mas estava feliz, pretendia começar a procurar um emprego que trabalhasse durante o dia e logo estaria fazendo uma especialização.

- Então eu já vou indo, provavelmente vou ver todos vocês na festa de hoje à noite, então até mais.

Saiu apressada com uma vontade anormal de chegar a sua casa, na pressa acabou deixando um de seus livros caírem e ao se abaixar para pegar não viu o carro desgovernado que vinha em alta velocidade e ao desviar de um buraco no meio da rua, invadiu a calçada onde ela estava parada.

**Capítulo curtinho eu sei, mas é só para não deixar de postar nada, mas assim é melhor né? Deixa um gostinho de quero mais... :P**


	9. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

Não sabia se era milagre ou pura coincidência o fato de uma arvore estar no caminho entre Sakura e o carro desgovernado que por pouco não a atingira. Todos da rua rodeavam o carro amassado, tentando socorrer o motorista que estava visivelmente alcoolizado.

O coração de Sakura pulava forte no peito tamanha emoção sentira minutos antes. Sua vida estava salva, por um triz.

Chegou cambaleante em casa, tremia por completo, sentia um nó se formar no estômago e sua cabeça girava, por fim deitou-se na pequena cama e foi se acalmando. Seu telefone celular apitava uma luzinha irritante, jogou-o embaixo do travesseiro e caiu no sono, acordou com batidas na porta.

- Quem será? – perguntou a si mesma. – Oi... – abriu a porta e foi surpreendida por Sasuke que a encarava sério.

Ela o convidou a entrar. Estava em seu juízo perfeito? Perguntava-se, por ter tido a gentileza de chamá-lo para dentro. Ele entrou e foi logo vasculhando a casa.

- Aqui. – apontou para o celular que continuava piscando por debaixo do travesseiro. – Imaginei que isso aconteceria, disse olhando do celular para um par de roupas separado na porta do guarda-roupa. – Você não pode estar pensando em ir vestida nisto.

- São as única que eu tenho, qual o problema?

Sasuke a convenceu em ir a um lugar com ele, Sakura estava desconfiada, mas por fim acabou aceitando a proposta do moreno, estava precisando espairecer e mesmo ele não sendo uma ótima companhia, ela sentia-se bem ao seu lado. Mas não admitia isso.

Sasuke abriu a porta de seu carro para que Sakura pudesse entrar, então seguiu para uma loja de departamento que ficava próximo da faculdade, Sasuke a inundou com sacolas e mais sacolas de roupas e sapatos. Sakura estava constrangida ao ponto de aceitar calada tudo que Sasuke a ordenava vestir e calçar, ela olhava confusa para ele que se divertia e dava opiniões sobre as roupas que ela usava.

Depois de mais ou menos duas horas de compras ele a deixou em frente ao lugar onde ela morava e saiu com a promessa de que ela estaria deslumbrante no evento onde tocaria mais tarde.

Sakura olhou para as sacolas em suas mãos e sem dizer uma palavra foi para seu quarto. Enquanto subia as escadas, sentiu seu telefone vibrar no bolso, era Hinata, assim que atendeu ouviu risos de várias pessoas, Hinata tentava falar por entre toda a barulheira que estava em torno dela.

- Sakura-chan, passo em sua casa em trinta minutos para irmos juntas para a festa. – Hinata disse, sua voz estava alegre e espontânea, Sakura estranhou.

- Não estou entendendo, para onde vamos Hinata?

- Claro, para o evento onde você vai tocar não é mesmo?

- Ah sim, então você vai passar para me pegar?

- Sim.

- Muito obrigada Hinata, vai quebrar um galhão essa carona. – abriu a porta de seu quarto e jogou as sacolas em um canto. – Onde você está? Quase não consigo te escutar.

- Ah, estamos na casa do Naruto-kun.

Sakura ouviu ao fundo alguém gritar o nome de Sasuke-kun, ela olhou as sacolas jogadas no chão.

- O que você acha Hinata? – Sakura disse sorrindo para as sacolas. Seu coração palpitava.

- Como Sakura-chan? Não entendi. – Hinata disse, confusa.

- Não é nada. Estarei te esperando então, em trinta minutos.

- Sakura-chan, eu disse trinta minutos, mas posso me atrasar por mais vinte minutos, então não se zangue está bem? – Hinata riu. Sakura nunca havia visto este lado espontâneo da garota que sempre fora muito tímida e retraída, bem, antes de começar a sair com Naruto.

Sakura se arrumou, vestiu um dos vestidos que Sasuke havia lhe dado, sapatos e uma bolsa pequena onde levava o celular. Estava básica, porém bonita. Estava criando expectativas demais e sabia disso, tinha consciência do buraco onde estava se jogando, mas ela estava disposta a levar até onde isso fosse. Era uma mulher solteira e não tinha nada a perder, era o que achava.

Como prometido Hinata havia se atrasado vinte minutos, em seu carro estavam Naruto e mais dois rapazes que Sakura nunca havia visto. Descobriu depois se tratar do primo de Hinata, Neji e seu amigo cujo nome Sakura havia se esquecido no mesmo instante que descobriu.

Chegando ao evento, Sakura se despediu agradecendo a carona e seguiu diretamente para sua cabine, músicas animadas começaram a tocar e todos os que foram chegando depois começaram a animar a festa, muitas pessoas com idade avançada participavam da festa assim como muitos jovens, uma mesclagem interessante de se observar. Sasuke não havia chegado ainda e Sakura notara isso imediatamente. Tentava não deixar seu coração acelerar ou suas mãos suarem, não imaginava o motivo de estar sentindo incomodada com a falta de Sasuke naquele ambiente, nem porque quando o viu se sentiu feliz e com vontade de ir falar com ele. Ela imaginava que sentimentos eram esses, mas preferiu tentar ignorar e fingir que não sabia. Até o momento que o viu de mãos dadas com uma garota muito bonita, de cabelos loiros e olhos puramente azuis.

A garota o puxava por meio da multidão de pessoas que os cumprimentavam por onde passavam, ela era sorridente e extremamente linda. Sasuke estava sério, quase tímido, Sakura nunca tinha o visto daquela forma, mas o que ela sabia de Sasuke para querer adivinhar o que se passava com ele? Nada, se sentiu decepcionada, as expectativas que criou involuntariamente durante o tempo em que arrumava para encontra-lo nesta festa foram de esvaindo e a deixaram com o corpo mole.

O evento seguiu bem até tarde quando decidiram inaugurar o novo produto e os donos das empresas finalizaram com um anuncio chocante, Sasuke, herdeiro de uma importante corporação e a que organizara a festa estava indo para Londres a fim de completar seus estudos e poder herdar a empresa e a garota loira que permanecia o tempo todo de mãos dadas com Sasuke, Ino iria também, ambos eram filhos de grandes empresários e iriam viajar juntos para completarem os estudos e voltar ao Japão para cuidarem dos negócios da família.

O coração de Sakura se apertou e sua garganta travou, uma sensação dolorosa de choro a invadiu. Sasuke parecia confuso e olhava a todos da plateia, seus olhos pararam em Sakura que estava vermelha e febril, seus olhos estavam marejados, mas ela não demonstrou isso a ele, apesar de estarem longe, Sakura evitou ter contato ocular com Sasuke, ela não sabia por que se sentia chocada com a noticia, ou preferia não saber, fingir era melhor que aceitar os fatos.

Pegou um copo que estava a sua frente e o bebeu inteiro, só foi sentir o que era o conteúdo do copo quando o liquido desceu rasgando sua garganta, seus sentidos ficaram fracos e ela ameaçou desmaiar. Se apoiando em uma mesa, conseguiu se manter firme até que se sentiu bem o suficiente para voltar a sua cabine e encerrar a noite com musicas dançantes e alegres, o contrário do estado de seu espirito neste momento.

A festa não durou muito, apesar de não estar na época, uma chuva torrencial destruiu a comemoração que era ao ar livre, todos foram embora mais cedo e Sakura assim o fez. Tentou inutilmente fugir do Uchiha que a cercou em seu caminho para casa, suas roupas estavam encharcadas e nenhum taxi parava para ela. Estava relutante, mas acabou pegando carona com ele, dentro do carro uma toalha lhe foi entregue, Sasuke sorria forçadamente da cara emburrada de Sakura, sua cabeça doía por ter bebido tão abruptamente da forma que fizera anteriormente, disse isso a Sasuke e ele parou em uma farmácia onde comprou um remédio para a rosada.

Depois de voltar ao carro e entregar o remédio, Sasuke ficou em silencio, o carro desligado e a chuva que caía do lado de fora pareciam sufocar a garota que aproveitou estar toda molhada para deixar que uma lágrima escorresse pelos seus belos olhos verdes.

- Não chore. – foi surpreendida pela voz de Sasuke que parecia implorar. – Eu não sabia... – sua voz se arrastava, tentava com todas as forças se explicar, mas foi impedido pela voz da garota que disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não seja imprudente, não pense que estou chorando por você. Estou chorando porque minha cabeça dói. Estou com sono e cansada.

Sentia-se triste.

Sasuke não continuou tentando se explicar, não era bom com as palavras, temia que se dissesse mais alguma coisa, pudesse piorar a situação. Deu a partida no carro, não demorou muito a chegar no conjunto de apartamentinhos onde Sakura morava.

- Muito obri...

- Posso entrar? – Sasuke pediu.

Sem esperar a garota assentir, ele foi descendo do carro, Sakura fez o mesmo, entraram na casa, a chuva continuava forte lá fora.

- O que você quer Sasu-! – mal teve tempo de perguntar e foi surpreendida pelos lábios de Sasuke amassando os seus. Ele tentava desesperadamente penetrar seus lábios rosados em um beijo furioso e urgente que foi se intensificando, Sakura sentiu as mãos de Sasuke partirem de seus longos cabelos até sua cintura e por fim em sua coxa, seu vestido foi lentamente sendo tirado por Sasuke que deslizava as mãos pelas costas de Sakura, o zíper se abriu todo e o vestido caiu aos seus pés que jogavam os sapatos para longe.

Sakura não tentou evitar, se sentia preparada para o que estava por vir, seu coração estava acelerado, de alguma forma ela admitiu a si mesma que ansiava por isso. Eles se amaram sem receio, sem medo, foram ao auge de suas juventudes, foram até o fim juntos. Sakura adormeceu nos braços de Sasuke sem saber que seu corpo começara uma mudança que transformaria sua vida, ela sonhava com o olhar de Sasuke, um misto de alegria e tristeza estampados em uma foto que ela levaria consigo até o fim de sua vida, mas ela ainda não sabia disso, nem da decepção que viria junto com o amanhecer de um dia cinzento e triste.


	10. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

Sakura estava sentada ao lado das sacolas e caixas empilhadas que Sasuke havia lhe dado há exatamente uma semana atrás. Seus olhos estavam cinzentos e sem vida. Seu celular continuava tocando, o barulho parecia perfurar seus tímpanos até o ponto de enlouquecê-la, atendeu-o apenas para que parasse de tocar.

- Alô? Sakura-chan! – Hinata suspirou aliviada.

Sakura desligou.

Estava se desligando do mundo lentamente, seu corpo frágil estava mais magro e suas olheiras eram cadavéricas. Sasuke havia lhe dado um belo chute, logo após a noite em que ela se entregou de corpo e alma a um amor que estava nascendo, ele a largou, sem noticias, sem satisfações, dois dias depois descobriu que ele tinha partido para Londres com a garota loira e que passariam quatro anos lá antes que retornassem ao Japão.

Ficou dias trancada em sua casa, sem comer, sem viver. Abandonou seu emprego e todos os eventos que devia tocar, foi negligente consigo mesma e com os outros e reconhecia isso.

No sétimo dia após a partida de Sasuke, decidiu enterrar o que havia acontecido e se arrumou para sair de casa. A primeira coisa que fez foi juntar as coisas que Sasuke lhe dera e jogar no lixo reciclável perto de sua casa.

Depois disso, se sentindo um pouco melhor pelo ar revigorante, seguiu pelas ruas a pé. Via as arvores perdendo suas folhas, até as árvores perdem algo, elas se acostumam a isso, Sakura se acostumaria também. Passou perto de uma barraca de Ramen e decidiu comer algo com sustância e que lhe desse forças para viver sua vida de cabeça erguida.

Assim se passaram duas, três semanas e por fim um mês se passou.

Sakura havia se afastado de todos que tinham algo a ver com Uchiha Sasuke, até mesmo Hinata, evitava se encontrar com eles, nem mesmo atendia suas ligações que logo se tornaram menos frequentes e por fim nem mesmo a procuravam mais, sua casa continuava no mesmo lugar, ela frequentava os mesmos lugares de sempre, mas ninguém a procurou.

Exatamente um mês havia se passado quando Sakura estava seguindo para seu novo serviço quando topou com Hinata que andava pelas ruas de Tókio.

- Sakura-chan. – Hinata disse timidamente.

- Hinata... – Sakura se surpreendeu.

Encontrar Hinata dentre tantas outras pessoas foi um tipo de sorte para Sakura com quem teve uma longa conversa.

- Hinata. – Sakura observava os gestos da morena que evitava olhar nos olhos da rosada. Elas tinham ido até uma cafeteria e estavam sentadas uma de frente para a outra.

Uma lagrima tímida escorreu o rosto da morena que confessou estar arrependida por não ter sido mais amiga de Sakura e a confortado no momento que ela mais precisou, seu arrependimento era sincero, Sakura podia ver isso.

- Hinata...

- Sakura-chan, eu me arrependo tanto, eu descobri tarde demais da aposta... O Sasuke-kun— Sakura interrompeu Hinata quando a mesma tocou no nome do Sasuke.

- Hinata, eu não quero mais saber do Sasuke. O que houve conosco não passou de emoções de momento, eu estava bêbada e... - foi cortada por Hinata que revelou a aposta que Naruto e Sasuke haviam feito.

- Sakura-chan! Foi tudo uma brincadeira, ah Sakura-chan, eles estavam brincando com você, sinto muito por não ter contado tudo antes...

- Não estou te entendendo Hinata, que aposta? Quem estava brincando com quem? – Sakura quis saber.

Hinata revelou o segredo de Naruto e Sasuke, sobre as apostas que sempre faziam e sobre como Sakura se tornou vitima de uma terrível brincadeira de mal gosto. Sakura ouvia tudo calada, sua raiva ia somente aumentando conforme as palavras iam sendo ditas por Hinata.

- E foi isso o que aconteceu, Ayame e Ayane me disseram, inclusive o Naruto-kun me confirmou essa história. Sasuke-kun estava apenas brincando com você, assim como fez com todas as outras garotas. – Hinata disse olhando nos olhos assustados de Sakura. – Não sofra mais por ele Sakura-chan, você vai encontrar alguém bem melhor.

Sakura ficou em silencio, sabia que tinha um compromisso importante a seguir, mas não conseguia se lembrar o que era.

- Sakura-chan, eu gosto muito de você – disse Hinata – eu não quero que percamos o contato como aconteceu antes. – foi sincera.

Hinata estava assustada com a expressão no rosto da rosada, ela quis justificar mais os motivos de Naruto, dizer que ele estava arrependido, mas ela sabia que esta era uma coisa que o próprio deveria procurar fazer, a parte dela já havia sido feita, Sakura já estava a par de tudo, ela torcia para que a amiga ficasse bem e que não continuasse a sofrer pelo moreno.

- Ah, Hinata eu tenho um compromisso agora... – Sakura disse já se levantando.

- Tudo bem Sakura-chan, se cuide. – Hinata sorriu. – Por favor, vamos nos ver mais uma vez.

- Sim, sim. Tudo bem, o meu telefone é o mesmo, você pode me ligar a qualquer momento. – Sakura disse séria, milhares de pensamentos rondavam sua mente confusa.

Despediram-se, Sakura estava atônita, sua cabeça rodava e seu estomago estava embrulhado, decidiu ir para casa repousar e ver se melhorava e assim o fez depois de ligar no serviço e comunicar que faltaria. Estava trabalhando em uma empresa pequena, já estava exercendo sua profissão, o salario era muito melhor que o que conseguia como DJ, apesar de que estava fazendo um serviço que não gostava realmente.

Quando passou perto de uma barraca de Ramen perto de sua casa, seu estomago se embrulhou mais uma vez, quase não deu de chegar a tempo de vomitar em seu banheiro. Sakura pôs tudo para fora, sua cabeça rodava, seu estômago doía e o vômito não parava.

Quando melhorou por fim, já era noite. Sua cabeça ainda rodava com tanta informação, a infelicidade que sentia antes foi se tornando pouco a pouco em raiva a ponto de fazê-la perder a razão quando se lembrava do rosto de Sasuke.

As semanas passavam correndo, seus enjoos estavam ficando cada vez mais frequentes, suas roupas estavam apertadas na região da cintura e estava cada vez mais sonolenta, além disso, sua menstruação estava atrasada. Sakura era uma mulher prevenida, mas seu corpo começou a dar sinais de mudança, negava veementemente que uma coisa como essa poderia estar acontecendo a ela, por mais que ela tivesse tido relações sexuais com Sasuke sem se prevenir, ela usava remédios para controlar seu ciclo menstrual. Além disso, ela tinha transado com Sasuke uma única vez, e tinha sido a sua primeira vez. Tentava com todas as suas forças acreditar que não era verdade, mas simplesmente uma coincidência. Sakura sabia que essa era uma possibilidade, mas esperava que fosse só um terrível engano. No dia seguindo, apenas para confirmar que tudo não passava de um terrível engano, comprou três tipos diferentes de testes de gravidez de farmácia, quando chegou a sua casa, suas pernas tremiam, sua cabeça estava a mil. Implorava aos céus que fosse apenas sua imaginação, que aquilo não podia ser verdade.

Decidiu fazer os três testes de uma vez, estava sozinha em casa, se sentia sozinha, sem amigos, sem seus pais, sem ninguém que pudesse lhe abraçar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que era mentira e que seu corpo estava lhe pregando uma peça. Depois de fazer os testes, esperou os minutos que pareciam não acabar até que os testes estivessem prontos.

Quando olhou o resultado, seu mundo caiu. Nenhuma expressão verbal seria o suficiente para descrever a sensação que estava sentindo, nem mesmo lagrimas caíam. Nada vinha à mente, um desejo de proteção misturado com uma sensação de repugnância imediatamente caíram sobre ela que se sentava segurando seu ventre de forma protetora. Sakura teve sua sanidade mental salva pelo telefone celular que tocava insistente em cima de sua bolsa no pequeno sofá da sala.

Sakura esvaziou a mente que já estava vazia, andou em direção de seu celular e atendeu, foi difícil arranjar forçar para dizer "Olá". Era Hinata. Ouviu a voz de Naruto ao fundo.

- Sakura-chan, tudo bem? Pode abrir a porta? Estou em frente a sua casa neste momento. – Hinata disse relutante.

O coração dela fez um estalo, juntou as caixinhas e os testes e enfiou no fundo da gaveta de calcinhas e foi abrir a porta.

Hinata e Naruto estavam de mãos dadas e sorriam para a rosada que tentava inutilmente esboçar qualquer tipo de emoção que se encaixasse no momento.

- Oi Sakura-chan, espero não estar incomodando. – Hinata sorriu tímida, ao se sentar no pequeno sofá. Naruto observava o pequeno cômodo que servia de sala, quarto e cozinha.

Hinata explicou o motivo da visita após algumas conversas triviais.

- Sakura-chan, Sasuke esta na cidade. – foi Naruto quem disse. – Este fim de semana ele veio passar com a família.

O coração de Sakura bateu em falso, seu estomago se revirou e ela tornou a ficar enjoada, se segurou ao máximo para não vomitar ali no meio da sala.

- Sakura-chan... – Hinata disse pesarosa.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto disse em voz alta. – Eu reconheço meu erro e quero dizer que faço qualquer coisa para tentar repara-lo. Quero pedir que me perdoe, eu já sofri as consequências dos erros que cometi e não quero comete-los novamente.

Naruto na verdade, tinha um plano que disse depois para Sakura, ele já havia comentado sobre isso com Hinata que tinha concordado apenas no caso de Sakura concordar. Ele falou seu plano para Sakura que ouvia tudo com atenção. O plano mirabolante do loiro serviu como válvula de escape para o momento dramático que Sakura passava, por um momento duradouro ela se esqueceu dos resultados dos testes e se concentrou no que o namorado de Hinata falava.

- Mas vocês não eram amigos Naruto? – Sakura se expressou após ouvir tudo o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Sim, mas o Sasuke pisou na bola, ele nunca foi tão longe com uma garota antes. Não quando se tratava de uma garota boa como você Sakura-chan.

- Como você sabe o quão longe ele foi comigo, Naruto? – Sakura disse em tom sério.

- É por isso que eu não concordo com isso Sakura-chan, ele foi canalha ao ponto de dizer aos nossos amigos o que vocês fizeram. – Sakura cerrou os punhos, suas bochechas ficaram rubras.

Sentindo-se humilhada, Sakura desabou sua fachada estável. Seus olhos pareciam tão vivos enquanto chorosos. Sua garganta travada pedia um grito de socorro, seu coração estava comprimido tamanha tristeza sentia.

Naruto e Hinata choraram junto com a rosada que ajoelhada aos pés dos dois prometeu não deixar o que haviam feito com ela sem retorno, para que pudesse viver de cabeça erguida e pudesse seguir em frente com sensação de não ter deixado nada para trás sem ser resolvido. Ela sabia que não era completamente verdade o fato de estar deixando as coisas para trás, pois ela não tinha intenção nenhuma de abandonar sua criança, era seu bebe ali em seu ventre, um filho que fora gerado de forma irresponsável, mas que pelo menos da parte de Sakura, tinha sido fruto de um amor que a fez se sentir plena e feliz por pelo menos um dia.

xox

Sasuke estava sentado em sua cama, seu espirito estava melancólico lembrando o dia em que deixara a mulher que amara e que provavelmente seria a única a quem amaria pelo resto de sua vida.

Na manhã seguinte a noite que dormira com Sakura, Sasuke teve que sair as pressas devido a ligação de seu pai, ele apenas teve tempo de dar um beijo em Sakura e dizer a ela que voltaria logo, mas ele nunca o fez. Quando chegou em sua casa viu suas malas prontas logo na entrada, sua mãe lhe dizendo que faltava pouco tempo para que Ino chegasse, então o levou até a sala de jogos onde os seus amigos estavam reunidos para se despedirem. A mãe de Sasuke deixou o lugar e Sasuke foi cumprimentar os amigos.

Todos eles, de alguma forma, estavam a par sobre o assunto de que Sasuke havia dormido com Sakura, a intimidade da noite passada dos dois estava sendo exposta para todos por Ayame, Ayane e Karin que em uma tentativa frustrada de acabar com a relação dos dois, começaram a soltar boatos que no fim acabaram se tornando realidade. Hinata estava presente no momento, foi por isso que descobrira sobre as apostas, sobre os joguinhos de sedução e sobre o modo como Sasuke lidou com tudo, falando que no fim tudo tinha sido fácil demais.

Ele estava arrependido da forma que tinha agido, colocou o rosto entre as duas mãos e suspirou fundo. Era um homem patético que sequer tinha tido a coragem de ficar frente a frente com Sakura para dizer que estava partindo.

Tinham tantas coisas que o frustravam, ele tinha medo que de certa forma ela estivesse o odiando agora, motivo pelo qual ele não a procurou logo quando chegou, imaginou que ela já estivesse a par da aposta que ele tinha feito com o Naruto, mas este negava veementemente que ela pudesse saber do assunto, pelo menos isso o aliviava.

Jogou seu corpo cansado na cama, no dia seguinte teria uma festa de boas vindas e logo teria que voltar para a Europa, um pensamento rápido iluminou sua mente, ele queria vê-la, mesmo que ela atirasse pedras e tudo que visse pela frente nele, ele queria vê-la, poder ver que ela estava bem. Levantou-se rapidamente e foi até seu carro, seguiu pelas ruas de Tókio até chegar no conjunto de apartamentos onde morava Sakura, logo ele viu o carro de Naruto na porta. Um mau pressentimento tomou conta dele, mas logo ele viu Hinata saindo da casa de Sakura juntamento com Naruto, eles estavam sorrindo.

Sasuke sentiu uma esperança desabrochar quando pensou que veria Sakura saindo pela porta, mas ela não o fez, ele tentou andar um pouco mais com o carro para ser capaz de vê-la dentro de sua casa, mas ela apenas acenou e fechou a porta. Ele se sentiu decepcionado e triste, ficou mais um momento parado com o carro em frente a sua casa até que decidiu ir embora para qualquer lugar que não fosse ali.


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Já era tarde da noite quando um carro parou em frente ao portão da casa de Sakura. A pessoa que estava dentro do carro olhou pela janela do carro para a porta gasta e a aparência envelhecida do apartamentinho de Sakura. A porta se abrira de repente, saíram dela Naruto e Hinata que se despediam de Sakura que acenou para o casal e logo se voltou para dentro de seu aconchegante lar.

Ao se deitar em sua cama, Sakura começou a pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido no último mês, que tinha sido deveras conturbado. Pensou em seus pais, o que estariam fazendo, tinha diminuído o contado com sua família, se sentia triste por isso, prometeu ligar no dia seguinte, se não fosse tão tarde, já estaria ligando para eles.

Sakura se levantou e foi para o pequeno sofá, ficou olhando a cama e se lembrando de como tinha se entregado a Sasuke sem medo das consequências, tinha sido idiota, sem se proteger, sem proteger seu corpo e seu coração, foi usada e jogada fora por um canalha que só queria provar a um monte de babacas que ela era fácil.

Mas tudo isso iria ter volta, ela iria pagar na mesma moeda tudo o que Sasuke tinha feito a ela. O primeiro passo já estava dado e Naruto era peça decisiva neste assunto. Em dois dias Sasuke teria uma festa de boas vindas antes de voltar a Londres, e todos estariam lá, era o lugar perfeito para dar o troco.

Sakura olhou para a gaveta entreaberta e se lembrou de outro assunto que tinha que resolver. Primeiro tinha que descobrir se estava mesmo grávida de Sasuke. Faria um exame o mais rápido possível. Depois disso só Deus sabe o que iria acontecer.

.x.

Dois dias se passaram, era por volta das oito da noite quando Hinata e Naruto passaram na casa de Sakura. Hinata estava vestindo uma roupa social chique e Naruto também.

Sakura os atendeu na porta e logo todos foram em direção do carro de Naruto.

Sakura vestia um vestido solto e preto, botas de coturno com salto e enormes brincos de argola. Seu cabelo rosado estava com mechas mais claras de rosa. Quando chegou à festa teve certeza que seu figurino estava de acordo com o plano que ia seguir.

As pessoas que entravam no lugar do evento estavam trajadas com roupas elegantes. Todos olhavam para o grupo que acabara de chegar, com certeza estranhando o visual da garota rosada, ali não era lugar onde pudesse vestir o que quisessem, tinham que seguir um protocolo e agir com classe.

- Então Sakura-chan, nos vemos lá dentro. – Hinata e Naruto sorriram cumplices.

- Ok. – Sakura disse.

Naruto havia dito à Sasuke no dia anterior que Sakura compareceria a sua festa de boas vindas, ele estava eufórico e tentava ao máximo se conter. Esperava poder esclarecer tudo à Sakura, porque tinha ido embora sem se despedir, os motivos que o levaram a apostar com Naruto, como acabou sem querer expondo a intimidade que haviam tido com os amigos, quando estavam bebendo na festa de despedida. Sasuke estava a mil desejando o dia em que estaria frente a frente com Sakura.

Já dentro da festa, Hinata e Naruto se uniram ao grupo de amigos íntimos de Sasuke que batia o pé freneticamente. Seu cabelo começava a ficar seboso de tanto que passava as mãos pelos fios negros. Estava nervoso, e para piorar Sakura estava demorando a chegar.

E se ela não viesse? E se desistisse no meio do caminho? Era uma possibilidade. E se ela não quisesse ver o Uchiha nunca mais? Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir conforme tantas perguntas foram se originando e o deixando ainda mais aflito.

Deram nove horas e nada de Sakura aparecer, Sasuke continuava a se embebedar, com medo de que a rosada não fosse, ele andava de um lado para o outro. Naruto o convenceu a se sentar, quando ele se sentou, percebeu que todos se viravam para um lado a fim de ver algo que chamava a atenção.

Sakura vinha de modo elegante, andando por entre todos os amigos e pais de amigos de Sasuke, todos trajando vestidos e ternos elegantes enquanto ela vestia uma roupa informal e casual, um milênio pareceu passar até que ela apareceu em frente à Sasuke.

Seus olhos verdes estavam limpos de qualquer vestígio de mágoa, decepção ou tristeza, mas eles não davam indícios de que o reencontro havia mexido positivamente com os sentimentos de Sakura.

Ela sorriu.

Ele sorriu.

Todos os amigos dele na mesa olhavam atônitos enquanto ele se levantava e abraçava Sakura. Sua barriga tremeu de forma inquieta, como se a pequena vida que se formava ali estivesse contente por estar perto de seu pai. Passou a mão esquerda no rosto de Sasuke e evidenciou o anel no seu anelar, era o mesmo anel de meses atrás, quando ele fizera a aposta com Naruto. Sasuke olhou confuso para o anel e mudou a direção de seu olhar caindo no vazio dos olhos verdes esmeralda de Sakura. Sem dar tempo para que o moreno protestasse, Sasuke forçou seus lábios contra os dele sem piedade, todos olhavam boquiabertos a cena.

- Você venceu a aposta. – Sakura disse, suas palavras eram cortantes. – Sasuke.

Ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado da forma fria e cortante como Sakura fizera, Sasuke voltou à realidade daquele momento que estava vivendo, Sakura estava segurando duas folhas de cheque assinadas por ambos, Naruto e Sasuke, num rompante os rasgou ao meio e jogou no rosto de Sasuke, assim como o maldito anel de brilhantes que fora jogado dentro da bebida que o moreno segurava.

Ela sorriu.

Ele permaneceu sério.

Lentamente Sakura foi se afastando dele permitindo que todos dessem um ultimo vislumbre de suas costas. Seu sorriso já tinha desaparecido há tempos, suas lagrimas logo chegariam e o melhor caminho que ela poderia seguir era aquele em que percorreria sozinha.

**Quero agradecer a quem manda reviews por esta fic, quem favorita ela e quem me adiciona como autora favorita, o que salvou esta fic de não ser mais uma das inacabadas no mundo das fanfics foi essas reviews, e prometo que nunca mais a abandonarei, já escrevi muitos capítulos reserva, irei postando de tempos em tempos. Espero que quem continua acompanhando, me mande mais reviews, eu gosto de saber o que os leitores estão achando.**

_**Nota esclarecedora**_

**Esta fic é BASEADA no MV de Kiss da Dara com o Minho, quem viu o vídeo pode notar alguma similaridades, mas essa foi uma base que eu usei, estou mudando o foco da história e como logo vocês vão notar, esta fic vai se tornar mais drama do que comédia, mas eu pretendo mesclar um pouco dos dois pra não ficar uma coisa muito sofredora e tudo mais.**


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Sakura correu para o táxi que a esperava do lado de fora da festa onde, minutos antes tinha decidido o seu destino, durante o trajeto sua mente estava em branco, olhou pela janela do carro e viu as pessoas passando, apressadas, cada qual com seus próprios problemas, erros, todos erram, todos têm problemas, Sakura era apenas mais uma na multidão.

Ao chegar em sua casa, tirou seus sapatos, seu vestido, vestiu seu pijama favorito e se deitou em sua pequena cama, a casa estava escura, os pingos na pia da cozinha eram o único barulho que conseguia escutar, sua mente continuava em branco, seus olhos opacos e sem vida olharam para o papel amassado no centro da mesa.

- Positivo huh? – sorriu tristemente enquanto acariciava sua barriga. Lembrou-se do dia anterior, quando tinha ido ao consultório ginecológico fazer o exame.

.x.

_Um dia antes._

- Bom dia, pode se sentar. – disse uma mulher em seus cinquenta anos, era muito bonita e não aparentava ter a idade que tinha. Sakura se sentou, estava sem jeito.

A doutora não tardou em iniciar os preparos para que o exame pudesse ser feito, como Sakura havia pedido antes, quando marcou a consulta, o resultado sairia no mesmo dia, em poucas horas ela poderia saber aquilo que já sentia e acreditava ser verdade, e que, precisava apenas de confirmação.

Algumas horas depois de colher material para analise, a doutora foi conversar com a paciente, que suava frio nas mãos.

- O que você gostaria de fazer, caso dê positivo? – a doutora perguntou.

- Como assim? – Sakura olhou assustada nos olhos da médica.

- Todos os dias passam dezenas de garotas por esta porta. – disse apontando a porta do pequeno consultório. – E a cada dez resultados positivos, seis são de jovens nos seus vinte anos que não esperavam pela surpresa de estarem gravidas. E dentre estas seis, pelo menos cinco delas, pedem que a gravidez seja encerrada. – olhou para Sakura, os olhos vidrados, a expressão séria.

Sakura engoliu em seco, fora pega de surpresa pela realidade do que a médica estava falando, mas ela não seria capaz de algo assim. Não?

Depois da pequena conversa, a médica saiu do recinto e deixou Sakura sozinha com suas novas indagações, e se ela estivesse realmente gravida de Sasuke? Como ela falaria para ele? Não, ela não poderia falar não depois de tudo que tinha acontecido e da forma como ele havia a tratado. Mas como ela lidaria com uma gravidez sozinha? Mãe solteira? Sua família nunca aceitaria isso.

Sakura foi tirada de seus pensamentos com um pigarreio da doutora que trazia em suas mãos um envelope, naquele pedaço de papel estava o que Sakura mais temia, temia e também desejava. Um friozinho na barriga a fez sorrir, como se soubesse que ali estava a confirmação de tudo.

A doutora deu o envelope para a rosada que o segurava forte em suas mãos.

- Guarde minhas palavras minha jovem. – a medica disse. – Algumas pessoas desejam com toda a sua alma, poder segurar uma criança em seus braços, e outras pessoas repudiam tanto este fato que não se tomam conta do grande pecado que é cometer uma interrupção na gravidez. De qualquer forma, o meu trabalho é fazer como essas mães desejam, e eu respeito a vontade de cada uma delas. Você parece ser uma jovem correta e batalhadora, espero que pense com carinho sobre o que irá fazer caso este teste em suas mãos não te de a resposta que você esperava.

Pensando nas palavras da médica, Sakura deixou o pequeno consultório e foi diretamente para sua casa, onde teve a confirmação de sua gravidez inesperada.

.x.

Depois de guardar o resultado e apoiar sua cabeça no travesseiro, sua tristeza transbordou, molhando não só os olhos e o travesseiro, mas inundando sua alma e seu coração decepcionados. Sua vida se tornaria insuportavelmente difícil daqui pra frente, ela corria o risco de perder tudo, inclusive seus pais que não aceitariam facilmente o fato de sua única filha estar gravida, ser mãe solteira seria inaceitável para os seus parentes que iriam julgar e condenar. Além disso, ela não sabia como lidaria com as transformações em seu corpo, sem uma vida estável onde ela pudesse no mínimo dar segurança e conforto para seu bebê, seus amigos não tardariam em falar para Sasuke o que estaria acontecendo, temia que a família poderosa do moreno quisesse tirar seu bebê, havia tanta coisa a se pensar, mas ela não conseguia numerá-las, não conseguia organizar os pensamentos e decidiu deixar que apenas nessa noite, nenhum desses fatores a perseguissem.

Sakura chorou a noite toda, ao ponto de dormir e acordar em meio a lagrimas. Naquela noite, Sakura chorou por uma vida inteira, chorou para que nunca mais precisasse chorar e depois de cair no sono novamente, sonhou um sonho lindo, onde ela e uma linda garotinha de cabelos cor de rosa e olhos negros andavam em frente segurando as mãos uma da outra.

.x.

O mundo perfeito de Sasuke parecia estar ruindo, seus castelos de exibicionismo estava indo embora conforme as pessoas saiam de sua festa, apenas Naruto e Hinata ficaram ao fim quando todos haviam o deixado, pela mesma porta que minutos antes o paraíso entrara e fugira.

Naruto olhou decepcionado para o amigo e por fim foi embora do local deixando o Uchiha sozinho com suas frustrações que não tardaram em se transformarem em lágrimas que prepotentemente não ousaram cair de seus olhos.

Ele ficou horas sentado no mesmo lugar, acabou adormecendo no local da festa, no seu sono conturbado, Sasuke teve um pesadelo que acabaria por se tornar realidade, em um local onde ninguém estaria lá por ele, em um lugar onde o vulto rosa de cabelos que cheiravam a flores de cerejeira não passavam por ele. Acordou assustado com o toque estridente de seu celular.

- Sasuke! – era seu pai.

Desligou o celular e olhou a hora. Nove da manhã.

"NÃO!" sua mente gritou, sua consciência pesando com o remorso e o medo de que o que tinha visto em seus sonhos se tornasse realidade.

- Sakura! – bateu na porta. Estava morrendo de medo, de que tivesse a perdido para sempre, tinha medo do que nunca pensou ter. Perdeu a conta do quanto gritou e bateu na porta. Ninguém respondia o que significava que Sakura não estava lá, ela não estava lá, onde ele pudesse alcança-la, ele não sabia onde ela estava ou onde poderia estar. De repente se deu conta de que realmente não sabia onde ela poderia estar, de que não sabia quase nada a respeito da rosada, e de que nunca fizera questão antes de saber.

O sentimento de perda o invadiu Sakura havia partido. Assim como ele fez, sem aviso prévio, sem satisfações, ela partiu e o deixou.

Sasuke correu sem direção, na hora nem lembrou em ligar para Naruto ou Hinata, que talvez soubessem onde ela estava, ele apenas correu sem destino aparente até que o dia se foi, logo escureceu e o seu telefone celular marcava a hora. Hora de partir também, Sasuke tinha percorrido um longo caminho para ficar apenas um final de semana no Japão. Ele queria dizer à Sakura que havia feito isso para ela, mas a verdade é que ele não havia voltado por ela, mas pela família que insistia em passar pelo menos um fim de semana com ele, e agora era hora de partir. Voltar para a nova vida que tinha começado em Londres, voltar para o apartamento onde as únicas coisas que o esperavam eram objetos inanimados.

O celular tocou mais uma vez, era uma ligação de seus pais, o lembrando de que o avião partiria em algumas horas e que era hora de ele voltar para que pudesse se despedir da família. Enquanto seguiam cada qual com um lugar em mente, Sakura e Sasuke, que agora estavam conectados, sentiam seu coração diminuir e toda a felicidade de apenas um dia de amor que compartilharam se esvaneciam de suas memórias que procuravam um refugio seguro para que conseguissem manter a sanidade mental.

**Obrigado pelas reviews pessoal continuem me dando apoio e comentando. O próximo capitulo será adicionado no próximo domingo. Até lá.**


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

Os dias estavam sendo torturantes para Sakura, sua barriga já havia crescido consideravelmente evidenciando os quatro meses de gravidez, além disso, ela sofria com azia, ter que subir as escadinhas do apartamento onde morava e outras coisas que as grávidas tendem a passar durante o período de gravidez. Ao olhar para a sua figura magra, porém barriguda no espelho, imaginou o que seus pais diriam quando a vissem, provavelmente não iria precisar falar nada, a barriga por si só já dizia tudo. Mesmo assim estava determinada, no próximo final de semana ela iria para a casa de sua família no interior, já tinha adiado demais a conversa que precisava ter com seus pais, mesmo que ela tivesse ocultado este fato em todas as vezes que falou com eles por telefone, já era hora de saberem que ela estava grávida.

Sakura havia passado os primeiros dois meses de gravidez se escondendo de quem pudesse acabar falando para Sasuke sobre o que estava acontecendo, sendo assim ela evitou se encontrar com Hinata e Naruto. Sempre com qualquer desculpa ela se esquivava quando o casal a chamava para se divertirem ou simplesmente conversarem, foi difícil este período, pois o que ela mais precisou foi ter alguém de confiança para desabafar, mas apesar de ter se distanciado de todos os seus amigos ela encontrou reconforto onde ela menos pensou que acharia, na sua médica que além de aconselhá-la e acompanhar sua gravidez se mostrou uma ótima amiga. Tsunade, a médica loira e linda tinha sido uma peça vital para que Sakura escolhesse fazer o certo logo que descobriu que estava grávida, ela havia se tornado uma pessoa de extrema confiança da rosada que enlouqueceria não fossem os conselhos e ajuda da doutora quando passava mal ou apenas estava se sentindo triste. Sakura havia contado apenas parte de como tudo aconteceu para a mais nova amiga que a ouviu e lhe ofereceu o ombro para que pudesse chorar.

Os quatro meses tinham passado tão depressa quanto o amor que Sakura acreditava fielmente que tinha perdido por Sasuke, ela criou a ilusão de que o amava e logo isso passaria, era o que dizia a si mesma toda vez que sentia saudades do moreno, ele permanecia como uma lembrança dolorosa na mente da rosada que insistia em sonhar com ele todas as noites e era sempre o mesmo sonho, Sasuke tirando suas crianças de seu seio que os amamentava. Parecia tão real que todas as manhãs durante os dois primeiros meses de gestação, quando acordava logo após esse sonho conturbado, sentia seus braços vazios como se seus bebês tivesse realmente sido tirado deles, o fato de sempre sonhar com duas crianças intrigava Sakura que acreditava estar esperando apenas um bebê, mas que dois meses depois foi surpreendida com a notícia de estar esperando gêmeos. O sexo de um deles era indiscutivelmente masculino, mas o do outro não tinha sido possível descobrir, porém Sakura sentia no seu intimo que era uma menina, aquela linda menina de olhos negros dos seus sonhos.

Após descobrir que estava esperando não uma, mas duas crianças fez Sakura se sentir assustada, porém encorajada a mudar o rumo de sua vida, ela já não saia muito de casa, mas logo passou a sair de casa somente para ir ao trabalho ou ao consultório fazer os exames, temia que encontrasse algum conhecido do Uchiha na rua e que o sonho que vinha tendo todas as noites se concretizasse, porém a tentativa de se esconder dos amigos do Sasuke não duraram muito tempo uma vez que no caminho para a casa de seus pais Sakura no sábado, Sakura acabou esbarrando em Hinata que vinha na direção oposta.

Era inicio da primavera, as flores de cerejeiras já estavam desabrochando na capital do Japão. O clima estava agradável então Sakura estava usando um vestido solto que tinha uma fita logo abaixo do seio que evidenciava a barriga sobressalente, ela estava segurando em uma das mãos uma pequena mala. Hinata olhou com pavor para Sakura que enrubesceu ao constatar que já não era mais possível manter o seu segredo. Ela tinha sido pega desprevenida e agora não sabia o que falar.

- Sakura... – o tom de voz trêmula de Hinata demonstrava que ela estava sentindo ao ver sua amiga com uma barriga enorme.

- Hinata-chan. – uma lágrima percorreu o rosto da rosada. – Desculpe.

Estava em choque, Sakura sabia que um dia ou outro as pessoas que ela conhecia descobririam sobre sua gravidez, mas ela ainda não estava preparada para revelar, nem mesmo os seus pais sabiam ainda, ela temia o que os outros iriam dizer quando a vissem, certamente a obrigariam a contar a Sasuke sobre as crianças, mas apesar disso ela sabia que se fosse Hinata, ela poderia contar, ela poderia ter se abrido e evitado ou pelo menos compartilhado o sofrimento que tinha passado todos os dias quando voltava do trabalho e olhava para o apartamento de peça única que a aguardava onde não havia ninguém a esperando.

Após um longo minuto onde ficaram se encarando sem pronunciar uma única palavra, Sakura quebrou o silencio primeiro.

- Hinata-chan, eu sei que devo explicar o que está acontecendo, mas eu preciso ir. – disse já partindo, o trem que ela iria pegar para ir até a vila onde seus pais moravam já estava para passar.

- Espera Sakura! – Hinata correu atrás da rosada que continuou dando passos rápidos e firmes. – Aonde você vai? – a morena perguntou.

- Estou indo ver os meus pais. Eu ainda não os contei. – diminuiu o passo e acariciou a barriga.

Hinata sabia que os pais de Sakura moravam fora da cidade, não era longe, mas ela estava em choque pela noticia repentina, não queria perder a amiga de vista, temeu que se a deixasse ir, nunca mais a veria.

A vila onde eles moravam não era longe, talvez uma hora de trem e ela logo chegaria lá. Não hesitou em ir atrás de Sakura que olhou assustada para a amiga. Estava decidida a ir com ela, já nem se lembrava de qual era o compromisso para onde tinha que ir tão apressada minutos antes.

- Sakura-chan, eu preciso saber. – Hinata olhou com os olhos piedosos para a figura a sua frente. Apesar da barriga já estar grande, Sakura estava pálida e sem o brilho que costumava ter antes de tudo isso acontecer, seu rosto e braços estavam mais magros também.

Hinata pensava tristemente sobre o quanto a amiga devia ter sofrido, e o quanto ainda estava sofrendo agora, parada do seu lado com uma mala nas mãos e os olhos vagos olhando para o nada.

Logo que o trem chegou Sakura e Hinata entraram, Hinata estava implorando mentalmente para que Sakura dissesse algo, mas ela continuava quieta olhando para o lado oposto de onde a morena estava sentada.

Após ponderar por um longo tempo, Sakura se virou para Hinata que estava pronta para ouvi-la, então ela começou contando desde o inicio, sobre como conheceu Sasuke, como se envolveu com ele e descobriu que estava apaixonada, então ela falou sobre como tudo havia acabado na situação em que ela se encontrava agora.

Hinata sabia brevemente sobre algumas coisas, mas tudo que Sakura a falou penetrava em sua mente como agulhas afiadas, ela sequer imaginava o terror que seria passar por tudo o que a amiga estava passando, e não sabia se seria capaz de aguentar um fardo tão pesado quanto ao que Sakura estava carregando agora.

- Hinata, você tem que me jurar que não vai contar a ninguém sobre esta criança. – Sakura fez Hinata jurar. – Nem mesmo o Naruto pode ficar sabendo.

Apesar de ter concordado em não contar a ninguém, Hinata ainda temia os resultados que essa mentira iria causar.

- Você não pretende contar ao Sasuke. – Hinata afirmou e Sakura confirmou. – Nunca?

- Eu pretendo esconder isso a vida inteira se puder, não posso simplesmente deixar a família do Sasuke levar meu bebê de mim. – acariciou sua barriga volumosa e deu um sorriso.

Hinata ficou observando a intimidade com que Sakura tratava a criança que crescia dentro dela, com tanto amor e afeto que seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, era uma cena em que Hinata estava disposta a dar tudo de si para proteger, e ela jurou a amiga que faria o possível para manter o segredo.

- Obrigado Hinata, eu sinto muito por não ter confiado em você para contar, mas eu...

- Eu entendo Sakura-chan, não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. – sorriu. – Posso?

Hinata estendeu a mão para acariciar a barriga da amiga que sorria em meio a lagrimas. Estava hesitante quanto a tocar a barriga de Sakura que parecia tão frágil, Hinata se sentiu triste imaginando as dificuldades que Sakura havia passado em segredo enquanto se sustentava sozinha e ainda mais morando em um lugar tão pequeno. No momento em que Hinata tocou Sakura, a barriga tremeu e Sakura sentiu seu bebê dar um chute. Hinata afastou a mão assustada.

- Não se preocupe Hinata-chan, foi só um chute. – Sakura riu.

- Mas já? – indagou a amiga. Pelo conhecimento limitado de Hinata, ela sabia que os bebês costumavam chutar do quinto mês de gestação em diante.

- Sim, a doutora que faz meu acompanhamento explicou que os fetos masculinos ficam completamente formados no terceiro mês, mas eu já estou perto do quinto mês então acho que está tudo normal. – sorriu.

- É um menino então? – Hinata sorriu aliviada.

Sakura sorriu.

- Dois.

Hinata levou alguns segundos a mais para absorver a informação.

- Na verdade, um menino e uma menina. – o sorriso de Sakura era contagiante, como Hinata nunca tinha notado antes, era um sorriso novo, cheio de esperança e amor materno.

Hinata não disse nada, simplesmente abraçou a rosada que se sentiu protegida e finalmente pronta para enfrentar o mundo que a desafiava e desta vez estava certa que não estava mais sozinha. Como se sentisse a felicidade de sua mãe, seus filhos que cresciam saudáveis em sua barriga a chutavam como se estivessem anunciando suas próprias alegrias.

**Quase não deu tempo de postar, mas promessa é divida e eu prometi postar o próximo capitulo no domingo então aqui está. O próximo será postado no domingo que vem, garanto fortes emoções daqui pra frente na história então não percam, se há algo que não estão gostando, por favor, mandem reviews, eu adoraria saber o que os leitores estão achando e tentar melhorar ainda mais esta fanfic.**


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

Assim que chegou à vila onde seus pais moravam, Sakura percebeu os olhares dos moradores que a fitavam curiosos. Sakura sempre fora uma criança querida na vizinhança e todos estavam curiosos por saberem o que se passava, mas ela não tinha tempo para cumprimentar todos aqueles que a conheciam, ela precisava chegar até seus pais logo.

Eles a esperavam na porta de sua singela casa e assim que viram Hinata e Sakura, acenaram sorridentes, mas o sorriso logo passou quando eles viram o que a filha trazia consigo.

A rosada passou o dia todo se explicando e pedindo perdão, mas o seu pai não dava o braço a torcer, estava decepcionado com a filha que agora era mãe solteira e que pior, havia escondido isto deles por tanto tempo. Ela ocultou o nome do pai das crianças tanto quanto pôde, apesar de que seus pais continuavam a pressionando para saber quem era o patife que tinha largado sua preciosa filha grávida.

Apesar de ter negado veementemente contar quem era o pai das crianças, a mãe de Sakura não a obrigou a continuar falando sobre aquilo que ela sentia que a filha queria preservar apenas para si, então ela deu a conversa por encerrada, já era tarde quando Sakura se deu conta de que tinha que voltar para a cidade, pois Hinata a acompanhara e na casa onde seus pais moravam, não havia quartos suficientes para as visitas dormirem, apenas um único que era usado pelo casal.

- Sakura, tem certeza que não quer dormir aqui? Amanhã você e sua amiga voltam para a cidade. – disse uma mulher parecida com Sakura, porém de mais idade.

- Obrigado mamãe, mas a Hinata precisa voltar para Tókio e eu gostaria de acompanhá-la. – Sakura disse enquanto abraçava a mãe.

- Tudo bem minha filha. – sorriu terna e passou a mão na barriga da filha. – O seu pai não está zangado, acredite em mim, o sonho dele sempre foi ganhar um neto, ele só está um pouco decepcionado, mas logo passa.

- Eu sei, não tiro a razão dele, eu sinto muito por ter demorado a contar, eu estava com tanto medo e vergonha de vocês. – abaixou os olhos.

- Tudo bem meu amor, está tudo bem. Eu não vou pressioná-la e nem dar sermão, o que está feito, está feito e não há como voltar ao passado, então só nos resta é aceitar. Dê uma folga ao seu pai, conforme o tempo for passando, a cabeça dele vai esfriar e ele vai aceitar. – disse a mãe chorosa que acariciava a barriga da rosada.

Depois de se abraçarem, mãe e filha foram até a sala onde o pai permanecia de cabeça baixa.

- Papai, estou indo. – Sakura disse com a voz baixa.

O homem permaneceu parado sem responder de imediato, mas quando Sakura fez menção de se afastar ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Eu não sou bom com as palavras, nem sei o que dizer pra você. – disse olhando nos olhos da filha. – Mas eu sei que minha filha é uma mulher responsável, não sei como isso foi acontecer, mas você fez tudo certo na sua vida até agora, então eu não tenho o direito de reclamar por algo que já está feito. – disse enquanto surpreendia a filha com um abraço caloroso.

Eles permaneceram um bom tempo abraçados até que Sakura sentiu um forte chute, o pai assustado perguntou o que era aquilo.

- Você me viu sentir isso diversas vezes quando eu estava grávida de Sakura. – a mãe da rosada disse com um sorriso no rosto.

O pai deu um sorriso largo e abraçou ambas, mãe e filha e foi desse jeito que eles prometeram dar tudo o que os novos membros da família precisassem no futuro.

- Nós vamos te ver na cidade, assim que possível. – a mãe acenou para a rosada que ia em direção à estação de trem acompanhada de Hinata, o lugar era perto então dava para elas irem andando.

Enquanto caminhavam, Sakura contou a Hinata como fora a conversa com seus pais. O sol estava se pondo quando elas alcançaram a estação e não tardou a chegar o trem que as levariam de volta para a tumultuosa cidade.

.x.

Sasuke estava de volta a Tókio, estava fora do país há mais de três meses e já quase não se lembrava de como era bom estar em um lugar que podia se chamar de seu país, se sentiu bem quando o carro parou na porta da mansão de sua família, ele passaria um mês no Japão aproveitando as férias do curso que estava fazendo em Londres.

Assim que desceu do carro, estendeu a mão para uma jovem mulher que saiu logo em seguida, era Ino que sorria satisfeita para o homem a sua frente, seu noivo. E assim, de mãos dadas eles entraram na casa e se depararam com uma calorosa recepção.

Do lado de fora da casa, alguém observava a fachada fria e luxuosa da mansão, seu longo cabelo negro balançava freneticamente com o vento forte da capital e seus olhos negros como a noite olhavam para o lugar sem realmente o enxergar.

.x.

Sakura e Hinata já haviam chegado a Tókio quando o celular de Hinata começou a tocar, eram quase sete da noite quando o trem as deixou na estação principal da cidade. Hinata atendeu a ligação e soltou um "Oh" enquanto escutava o que a pessoa do outro lado da linha dizia. Assim que desligou o celular, Hinata se apressou em falar do que se tratava, para Sakura.

- Era o Naruto-kun. – disse.

- O que foi? – Sakura perguntou.

- O Sasuke-kun chegou de Londres, então nós iríamos preparar uma pequena comemoração na mansão da família dele, o Naruto-kun disse que ele acabou de chegar, então eu tenho que ir para lá. – disse apressadamente.

O coração de Sakura acelerou ao ouvir o nome do moreno pronunciado de forma descuidada pela amiga.

- Então é melhor você se apressar, eu te ligo amanhã. – disse enquanto abraçava carinhosamente a morena, estava com pressa em voltar para seu refugio, o único lugar onde tinha certeza que aquele nome não a perseguiria.

- Sakura-chan, me liga mesmo, promete?

- Prometo. – sua voz estava falhando, prometeu mentalmente não voltar a chorar pelo homem que partira seu coração, mas estava quase impossível cumprir sua própria promessa.

Hinata sorriu para a rosada e rapidamente se despediram em frente à estação de trem e cada uma seguiu para um lado diferente, Sakura foi para sua casa e Hinata para a casa dos Uchiha.

Enquanto seguia a pé para o ponto de ônibus, Sakura imaginou como estaria o moreno, ela quase não se lembrava de suas feições ou como se parecia, era como se estivesse se esquecendo dele. Era o que pedia sempre em suas orações, para que esquecesse Sasuke e que não voltasse a sofrer por ele, suas suplicas estavam agora, sendo atendidas apesar de que a sensação de choro ainda estivesse presente.

Assim que chegou em sua casa, Sakura fez uma refeição básica e foi para sua cama, iria assistir algo na TV até que pegasse no sono o que não demorou a acontecer, em seus sonhos já não era a imagem de Sasuke que ela via, nem de seus filhos, mas a imagem de um estranho homem solitário, que a guiava pelos caminhos luminosos em meio a uma floresta de escuridão.

**Obrigado pelas reviews Sophie-Hatake, Hideko01 e "Guest" kekekeke**

**Tô cheia de ideias pra essa fic, acho que ela vai acabar ficando bem longa, vou tentar postar ainda essa semana, mas se não der, domingo é certeza que tem capítulo novo, então até lá, continuem dando reviews. **


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

_- Uchiha..._

_Sussurrou um jovem rapaz de longos cabelos negros que brincava com um garoto menor nos fundos de uma casa tradicional japonesa. Ele tinha um sorriso sincero nos lábios, sua pele pálida brilhava com a forte luz do sol._

_- Você gosta desse nome Sasuke? Quero dizer, você gosta do nome "Uchiha"? – perguntou ao menino mais novo que correu para perto do mais velho._

_- Sim nii-san. – respondeu satisfatoriamente._

_- Por quê? – indagou o mais velho, seus lábios agora formavam uma linha reta, não havia traços de humor em seu rosto como outrora._

_- Por quê? Porque é o nome da nossa família, é um nome que têm poder. – respondeu sorrindo. – Ouvi o papai dizendo isso para um de seus subordinados._

_O cabelo do mais velho voou com o repentino vento que soprava gelado na casa da família, o sol desapareceu em meio a nuvens negras que anunciavam a chegada de uma forte tempestade, ele pegou na mão do menor e o levou para dentro da casa, o nome dele era Uchiha Itachi. E ele era o adorado irmão mais velho de Uchiha Sasuke._

Sasuke acordou ofegante, há tempos não sonhava mais com o renegado filho mais velho da família Uchiha, ele havia chegado a poucas horas de Londres e pensava que poderia conseguir ter um sono tranquilo uma vez que estava perto da proteção de seus pais.

Ele sentou na cama, depois do sonho com seu irmão ele perdera o sono e tudo que precisava era de ar puro, fez menção de se levantar da cama, mas Ino protestou segurando forte sua mão.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou sonolenta.

- Vou tomar água, já volto. – mentiu.

- Ok. – e dizendo isso se aconchegou na cama, pronta para voltar a dormir.

Assim que se libertou das mãos de Ino, Sasuke desceu as escadas da mansão e foi direto para o jardim, a sensação estranha da memória com Itachi que viera disfarçada de sonho estava o sufocando.

- Agora não é ela, mas você quem vêm perturbar o meu sono, Itachi? – disse para si mesmo se referindo aos constantes sonhos sobre Sakura que não cessaram um dia sequer desde sua ultima partida.

Sasuke caminhou até os fundos da casa, se lembrando de como Itachi gostava de contemplar a lua todas as noites antes de dormir, ele foi até a área da piscina e se deitou em uma das cadeiras onde sua mãe gostava de tomar sol nos finais de semana. O sonho que tivera lhe trouxe lembranças de seu irmão, o que estaria ele fazendo? Sasuke se questionava, desde aquele incidente que separou sua família há anos atrás, ele nunca mais tinha ouvido noticias de Itachi, seu pai havia o renegado e Sasuke que era somente uma criança e não entendia ainda da gravidade do que havia acontecido nunca mais tinha visto seu adorado nii-san.

Incomodado com a sensação estranha que não passava, ele olhou para cima, de onde ele estava era possível observar toda a imensidão do céu que estava estrelado e da lua que se erguia majestosa, ele só desejava que seu irmão estivesse bem e olhando para o mesmo céu que ele e então sem notar, Sasuke caiu no sono ali mesmo e para sua sorte, foi um sono sem sonhos.

.x.

- Bom dia Itachi. – um homem loiro se aproximou do moreno que estava sentado em uma grande mesa de madeira tomando seu café da manhã.

- Bom dia, Deidara. – o moreno sorriu cordialmente para o amigo. – Ora, bom dia Sasori. – ele cumprimentou assim que viu o ruivo entrando no recinto.

Sasori respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e logo atrás dele vinham outros homens que foram repreendidos pelo Uchiha assim que entraram na cozinha, eles estavam zombando de algo que parecia realmente engraçado, suas vozes se elevavam a cada risada histérica que davam.

- Vocês deveriam falar mais baixo logo pela manhã, é por essas e outras que o dono da pensão quer nos despejar. – falou em tom grave.

- Ah! Ah! Não seja duro Itachi. – um homem de cabelos brancos de pronunciou. – Ele sabe que nunca vai encontrar inquilinos tão bonzinhos como nós.

Itachi vivia com Deidara, Hidan, Sasori e Pein em uma pensão que ficava próximo ao centro de Tókio, eles se davam bem, mas em um lugar onde só moram homens sempre tendem a ocorrer alguns conflitos, e o dono de tal pensão sempre os ameaçava a despejá-los, pois eles costumavam incomodar a vizinhança com suas festas inapropriadas e com os berros que viviam dando quando estavam bêbados, Itachi era quem os colocava na linha, mas ele tinha passado os últimos meses viajando então sua autoridade não podia ser exercida devido a sua ausência, coisa que ele estava tentando recuperar no último mês, quando acabara de voltar de sua viagem.

Quando já estavam todos sentados ao redor da mesa, Itachi se pronunciou.

- Como vocês sabem, eu estava em viagem de negócios em Seul, e aproveitando que estava lá, procurei por uma antiga amiga que é formada em design de interiores, ela é quem vai nos ajudar a decorar o nosso prédio. – disse. – Ela chegará no próximo mês. – olhou diretamente para Hidan e Deidara. – Vocês dois irão auxiliá-la quanto a questão da decoração, e eu Pein e Sasori ficaremos responsável pelas questões legais ao abrir formalmente a empresa.

- Perfeito, cara, eu tô muito excitado. – Hidan disse.

- Cara, que nojo, sai pra lá. – Deidara disse com certo desprezo na voz.

- Você sabe que não é isso seu maricas, eu quis dizer que mal posso esperar pelo dia em que o abriremos oficialmente. – seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente.

- O nosso negócio fará muito sucesso. – Pein disse com orgulho na voz. – Eu vou investir pesado na publicidade.

- Eu estou procurando por alguém que possa ficar responsável pelas musicas. – Deidara disse. – Mas não sei nem por onde começar a procurar hahahahaha

- Você nunca consegue fazer nada direito Deidara, pode deixar que dessa parte eu fico responsável. – Sasori decretou.

- Sasori, você está bem? – Itachi perguntou ao ruivo, preocupação estampada em sua voz. – Seu rosto está corado, por acaso está com febre?

- Estou tomando os remédios como o médico receitou, estou perfeitamente bem. – disse enquanto bebia seu café.

- Tá nada, essa criança tá com febre sim. – Deidara disse encostando sua testa na de Sasori.

- Sai pra lá Deidara. – o ruivo empurrou o loiro.

- Não faz assim Darling. – Deidara zombou enquanto pegava a caixa de remédios que eles guardavam no armário da cozinha. – Bebe isso daqui, se não você vai piorar, queridooo~

Todos riram, mas em seus corações a preocupação com a saúde do amigo permanecia presente, Sasori lutava com as dificuldades de um coração doente há tempos, quando todos se conheceram em um intercambio pela Europa há um ano, Sasori estava no meio do tratamento e tinha ido à viagem por insistência dos familiares que queriam que o rapaz tivesse alguns momentos agradáveis longe de tudo que já conhecia.

- Estou falando sério pessoal. – Sasori riu para os amigos. – O tratamento já acabou não há motivos para acreditar que vou piorar de repente. – tentava firmemente acreditar no que havia dito aos outros.

Todos sorriram para o ruivo, eles eram como uma família e era natural se preocuparem uns com os outros.

.x.

Sakura despertou cedo com o toque estridente do seu despertador, em poucos minutos ela se levantou, se arrumou e partiu para o trabalho, o dia seria longo e ela teria que trabalhar dobrado na parte da manhã já que iria tirar a tarde de folga para ir ao consultório fazer seus exames de rotina.

Hinata havia ligado pouco antes do horário de almoço perguntando se a rosada gostaria de almoçar com ela, sendo assim as duas amigas se encontraram próximo ao local onde Sakura trabalhava para almoçarem.

Durante a conversa animada que estavam tendo, Hinata deixou Sakura a par de tudo que vinha acontecendo nos últimos meses, a morena estava mais desinibida, foi o que Sakura notou logo de inicio, antes ela costumava ser uma garota fechada e antissocial, mas agora ela tagarelava sobre diversos assuntos e quem ouvia a tudo quieta e apenas dando opiniões era Sakura.

- Eu não comecei a assumir os negócios da família ainda, estou fazendo uma especialização, até eu formar, quem vai ajudar com os negócios é o Neji-san.

Sakura se lembrava vagamente de quem era, não conseguia se lembrar do rosto, mas sabia que se tratava de um dos amigos de Hinata e Naruto.

- E o seu emprego? O quê você costuma fazer lá? Está exercendo sua profissão? – Hinata perguntou.

- Estou ajudando no administrativo de uma loja de departamento, mas confesso que não gosto do que faço lá, fico sentada o dia todo, se eu pudesse me movimentar mais minhas pernas agradeceriam. – falou rindo. – Sempre quando volto pra casa do serviço é um Deus nos acuda, sinto muita dor nas pernas, e com esse barrigão fica tudo pior.

- Não consigo nem imaginar. – falou pesarosa.

- Hinata-chan, eu gostaria de fazer uma proposta. – Sakura disse timidamente. – Eu nunca levei ninguém comigo lá e gostaria que você me acompanhasse dessa vez.

- Aonde? – perguntou a morena.

- No consultório da doutora que me acompanha. – olhou esperançosa para a amiga. – Hoje eu vou fazer alguns exames de rotina e vou fazer a segunda ultrassonografia para ver como eles estão crescendo, além disso vou tentar descobrir o sexo do outro bebê.

- Eu adoraria. – Hinata respondeu de prontidão. – A que horas passo no seu serviço pra te buscar?

- Eu vou sair do serviço às 14h, você pode estar passando lá nesse horário, a consulta está marcada para as 15h.

- Então está tudo certo, nos vemos às 14h então.

Assim se despediram Sakura voltou para o seu serviço e Hinata seguiu direto para o shopping mais próximo.

- Vou comprar um presente lindo para os seus bebês, Sakura-chan. – disse sorrindo enquanto dirigia seu luxuoso carro.

Quando chegou ao shopping recebeu uma ligação de Naruto...

.x.

Sasuke estava irritado além de dolorido e cansado por ter dormido em uma cadeira e acordado com o sol quente queimando sua pele pálida, e para piorar acabara de descobrir que sua noivinha e sua mãezinha estavam planejando organizar uma festa de boas vindas para ele, que por coincidência aconteceria logo ao anoitecer.

- Tudo é motivo de festa. – resmungou deixando sua mãe triste.

- Eu só queria comemorar a sua volta, os seus amigos ficaram tão animados quando os convidei. – disse com a voz embargada, quase chorando.

Sasuke estava nervoso, tinha se tornado extremamente avesso a festas desde a ultima que tinha participado no Japão, festa essa que tinha acabado com sua personalidade egocêntrica e orgulhosa quando Sakura havia dado o fora nele em frente a todos os seus amigos e seus respectivos pais.

- Vamos lá querido, que mal pode haver em uma simples comemoração? – Ino abraçou o noivo. – Todos os seus amigos estão ansiosos para te verem.

O Uchiha armou a pior carranca que conseguia fazer e murmurou um "hm" seguido de um suspiro. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer já que todos estavam convidados e os comes e bebes já estavam sendo preparados.

- Não se preocupe meu filho, vai dar tudo certo. – Makoto sorriu. – Não convidei aquela garota problemática então nada de errado pode acontecer.

- Que garota problemática? – Ino perguntou interessada.

- Não é ninguém. – Sasuke respondeu com ressentimento na voz.

- Bem, tanto faz. – a loira deu de ombros. – Esta festa vai ser uma das melhores que você já participou meu amor. – deu um beijo no rosto de Sasuke. – Esta festa promete.

- Isso. – Makoto confirmou. – Essa festa vai ser muito boa, você vai ver meu filho.

.x.

- KAAAARIINN! – uma loira abriu a porta gritando.

- Mas que inferno Ayane! – a ruiva chamada Karin praguejou. – O que você quer? – perguntou após ver a expressão da amiga.

- Eu e a Ayame estávamos andando no shopping quando vimos ninguém mais que... – fizeram suspense.

- Conta logo anta. – a ruiva ajeitou os óculos e bateu o pé impaciente, estava com um cabide na mão, na cama de seu quarto estavam espalhadas diversas peças de roupas, estava uma bagunça.

- Eu vi Hinata Hyuuga saindo de uma loja de roupas de bebês com duas sacolas enorrrrrmes! – gesticulou com as mãos para dar mais ênfase na frase.

- Hinata, a namoradinha do Naruto Uzumaki? – perguntou a ruiva interessada.

- Tipo assim, ela estava com uma roupa super folgada no corpo. – Ayame disse e Ayane fez que "sim" com a cabeça.

- M-e-n-t-i-r-a! – Karin jogou o cabide para trás. – Essa fofoca é das boas. – arrastou as gêmeas para a sala para que pudessem dar continuidade com a fofoca.

Quando acabaram de contar o relato para a ruiva que ria histericamente, Ayane começou a se sentir tonta e por fim desmaiou.

- Ai minha nossa, ai meu Deus, ai Kami-sama, o que fazemos? – perguntou Ayame assustada que sacudia as mãos para cima.

Karin se manteve calma e decidiu dar algo forte para a amiga cheirar, logo após a mesma acordou do desmaio.

- Onee-san. – Ayame respirou aliviada.

- Você anda desmaiando demais. – Karin olhou a loira de forma desconfiada.

- O-ora mas o que poderá ser? – gaguejou. – Ah já sei! Deve ter sido o almoço que me fez mal. – tentou desconversar.

- Não sei, mas não tá cheirando muito bem. – disse a ruiva.

- Mas tomamos banho agorinha. – disse Ayame.

- Ai, que burra. – a irmã deu um cascudo na outra. – Acho que estou melhor, não precisam se preocupar.

- Negativo. Vamos para o hospital agora. – Karin disse de forma autoritária.

- Eu estou bem Karin! – Ayane se irritou.

- Você vai! – ditou sua ordem. – Você tem vomitado e desmaiado nas ultimas semanas, não acho que seja algo normal. – olhou desconfiada para a loira.

Ayane estava morrendo de medo de descobrir algo que não queria enquanto fosse para o hospital, mas uma vez que Karin ordenava não tinha como escapar já que a ruiva era mais velha e a quem mantinha a autoridade na casa que as três compartilhavam.

**Aposto que não esperavam que eu lançasse tão rápido o próximo capitulo :P**

**Hideko01 **o Sasuke é bem mais que um filho da mãe, ele vai se tornar muito mais cretino

**Sophie-Hatake **que bom que gosta da fic e esteja ansiosa,** no próximo domingo tem mais um capitulo fresquinho. Até lá **


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

Quando Hinata passou para pegar Sakura em frente ao prédio onde trabalhava, viu a rosada desligar o celular com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- O que foi Sakura-chan?

- Acabei de receber uma ligação do consultório da doutora. – colocou o cinto de segurança. – Ela está gripada, então achou melhor transferir a minha consulta.

- Então não vai ser hoje?

- Vai sim, ela apenas transferiu para outro médico, podemos ir para lá ao invés de ir para o consultório da Tsunade-san.

Hinata assentiu e seguiu a direção que ia para o hospital onde Sakura faria seus exames, aproveitou que o sinal estava vermelho e entregou as sacolas para a rosada que ficou encantada com a quantidade de roupinhas para bebê Hinata havia comprado.

- Obrigado Hinata, são todas lindas. – agradeceu emocionada.

- Não foi nada, na verdade. – disse manobrando o carro para estacionar. – Eu me diverti enquanto as comprava, fiquei pensando quando eu vou poder comprar coisas assim para o meu próprio bebê. – confessou envergonhada, seu rosto estava ficando levemente rosado.

- Case-se primeiro. – Sakura aconselhou – Acho que não existe nada melhor na vida do que ser mãe, mas tenho certeza que é muito melhor quando se tem uma vida estável e melhor ainda quando o pai da criança está por perto. – disse com pesar, Hinata assentiu triste ao constatar o tom amargurado da rosada.

Elas saíram do carro e foram diretamente para a ala de ginecologia do grande hospital, pararam em frente a uma porta pintada de branco onde jazia uma plaqueta com o nome do médico.

"Jiraiya"

- Tsunade-san me disse para tomar cuidado, esse médico é um total pervertido. – riu.

- Eu vou entrar com você Sakura-chan, não se preocupe. – Hinata disse determinada.

.x.

Ayane não era muito inteligente, mas ela passava longe de ser idiota, era por essa razão que não deixava ninguém lhe passar a pena e raramente deixava alguém a passar pra trás, e exatamente por este motivo, o que Karin estava fazendo era totalmente desnecessário.

- Karin! – gritou a plenos pulmões da ala ginecológica de um hospital qualquer de Tókio. – Eu. Não. Estou. Grávida!

Imediatamente após o desmaio que havia tido, Karin a arrastou para o hospital dizendo que precisava ver o que ela tinha, já que ela vinha vomitando e tendo desmaios há alguns dias, isso não poderia ser normal, e agora estavam elas no hospital esperando o resultado do exame sair.

- Eu fiz o exame por que você insistiu muito, mas eu não estou grávida, eu sei me cuidar. – explicou calmamente após o surto anterior, Karin fingia que não estava ouvindo.

- Vamos esperar o exame sair simplesmente, tá bom onee-chan? – Ayame que tinha vindo com elas e que estava quieta já há algum tempo se pronunciou.

Todas estavam cansadas da demora quando de repente Karin pulou da cadeira e arrastou as duas consigo para ficarem a trás de um grupo de pessoas.

- O que foi isso agora a pouco Karin? – Ayane perguntou.

- Olhem aquilo. – Karin disse com pavor em sua voz.

As outras seguiram o objeto de observação de Karin para simplesmente ficarem no mesmo estado de choque, Hinata estava do lado de Sakura, uma barriguda Sakura!

- Não é possível. – Ayame tapou a boca com as mãos, em estado de choque.

Karin olhava igualmente chocada para a figura barriguda e sorridente que caminhava perto de onde as três estavam sentadas poucos segundos atrás. Algo estava apitando em sua mente confusa, ela acenou a cabeça em negação temendo que o que pensava fosse nada mais que a pura verdade.

Ayane pareceu entender o que a amiga ruiva tentava negar veementemente.

- Nooooossa, essa Sakura é rapidinha hein, aposto que nem se casou e já está aí, buchuda. – Ayame zombou alheia ao que as outras duas pensavam. – Vocês não acham o mesmo? – perguntou para Ayane e Karin.

- Pois é... - Ayane olhou para Karin que confirmou com a cabeça, seus olhos ainda estavam encarando o lugar onde tinham visto Sakura passar.

.x.

- Estou ansiosa para conhecer melhor os seus amigos Sasuke-kun. – Ino disse enquanto tirava as roupas. – Vou tomar banho, vem comigo? – perguntou sugestiva.

- Preciso confirmar algo, já volto. – deu de costas e saiu do quarto deixando Ino sozinha.

Ino era uma bela mulher, doce e sensual, boa e má, era o tipo de nora ideal, o tipo de filha ideal, mas ela não era o tipo ideal de Sasuke que já tinha enjoado do relacionamento sinistro que estava tendo com a loira.

Quando o moreno fechou a porta os olhos de Ino se encheram de lágrimas.

- Você pode fingir melhor, Ino. – ela disse enquanto seguia para o banheiro. – Sorria, sorria. – olhou sua expressão entediada no espelho, tentou forçar um sorriso, mas fracassou terrivelmente.

A verdade é que ela não estava ansiosa para conhecer os amigos de seu noivo, ela não desejava tomar banho com ele, além disso, também não desejava se casar com ele. Tudo era uma terrível e nojenta mentira, o que eles estavam tendo, a proposta de casamento, tudo.

Pouco tempo depois de se mudar para Londres sua mãe a procurou para dizer como estavam as coisas com a companhia da família, Ino precisaria acelerar os estudos para voltar para o Japão e aprender imediatamente como lidar com os negócios, só então ela poderia assumir o lugar que estava sendo ocupado temporariamente por um tio da família uma vez que seu pai estava com sérios problemas de saúde e precisaria se ausentar para iniciar o tratamento.

Ino estava com medo e foi deixada sozinha em um país estrangeiro para lidar com os pensamentos sombrios sobre o futuro incerto que teria de construir dali em diante e Sasuke era a única pessoa que estava lá para apoiá-la e de certa forma encorajar a fazer o que tinha que ser feito. E foi daí que eles começaram a se envolver e acabou com um pedido de casamento desajeitado onde ambas as partes concordaram em dar o máximo de si para fazer dar certo.

Esse casamento beneficiaria as duas partes, Sasuke estava sendo pressionado por sua família – seu pai em especial – para que se casasse com Yamanaka Ino, as duas companhias que tinham um contrato temporário poderiam se fundir e Uchiha Sasuke como marido da única filha da familia Yamanaka poderia assumir os negócios da família que era tida como uma das mais ricas do mundo. Tudo seria por interesse e beneficio próprio, Ino precisava de alguém capaz para cuidar dela e dos assuntos de sua familia e Sasuke precisava de uma noiva milionária e Ino era aquela que o ajudaria.

- Não era o que eu esperava, mas podia ser pior. – entrou na banheira.

- Falou comigo? – Sasuke mostrou só a cabeça na porta semi-aberta do banheiro.

- Não. – afundou a cabeça na água.

- Me desculpe, mas não vou poder entrar com você na banheira. Vou ter que tomar uma ducha rápida e ir até um lugar. – disse tirando as roupas e entrando no Box.

Quando Sasuke saiu do banheiro, Ino pôde se aliviar e voltar a seus pensamentos anteriores, ela demorou em seu banho enquanto refletia sobre sua vida, seu pai tinha iniciado o tratamento e já estava quase curado. Sua mãe tinha assumido o lugar do marido na companhia e havia tirado o tio da posição sendo assim os negócios da empresa iam melhor que nunca. Seria mesmo necessário ela se casar com o jovem Uchiha? Mesmo quando ela já havia constatado que não o amava como pensou que poderia vir a amar.

Ela sabia que ele tampouco a amava e a cada dia vinha ganhando sinais da desatenção do moço para consigo, eles já não estavam se dando bem como no inicio, chegaram a ter um pequeno inicio de briga antes de voltarem para Tókio e ao chegarem em seu país natal tudo havia piorado, ele constantemente a deixava na mão quando tudo o que ela mais queria era carinho na cama, pouco tempo depois ela também tinha parado de desejar as caricias do noivo, então o vazio de uma relação sem amor foi se tornando maior e mais frio a cada dia.

- Yamanaka-san. – ouviu alguém a chamar trazendo seus pensamentos de volta ao presente.

- Sim? – disse enquanto saia da banheira, olhou seus dedos que já estavam ficando enrugados.

- O jovem mestre pediu que se apressasse em seu banho para que não fique com os dedos enrugados. – disse a jovem criada que estava do lado de fora do banheiro.

Ino se cobriu com um roupão preto que estava dependurado perto do Box do banheiro e saiu do lugar se deparando com um vestido roxo estendido na cama.

- A Senhora pediu que lhe entregasse este vestido, ela espera que você o use na recepção de hoje. – e com isso a jovem empregada se retirou do quarto.

O vestido era magnifico e quando Ino o vestiu notou o quanto ele lhe caia bem, evidenciando o melhor de seu corpo sem deixa-la vulgar.

- Deslumbrante. – Sasuke estava escorado na porta observando a noiva que se admirava no espelho.

- Eu ou vestido? – perguntou sem se virar para olhar o moreno.

- Os dois. – ele se aproximou.

- Pensei que demoraria onde você disse que iria. – disse enquanto colocava os brincos e se maquiava.

- E demorei, quando voltei vi que você estava absorta em seu banho então não a incomodei, apenas me vesti e desci para ver como estavam as coisas lá embaixo.

O rosto de Ino ficou vermelho instantaneamente, Sasuke tinha a visto tomar um de seus banhos relaxantes e ela nem tinha se dado conta disto, imaginar que alguém tinha a observado sem seu conhecimento enquanto se banhava a deixava envergonhada.

- Devemos descer agora, enquanto subia ouvi barulho da campainha, imagino que sejam os convidados. – ele disse enquanto segurava a mão de Ino e a puxava consigo para a sala principal onde comemoraria na presença de seus amigos, a sua volta.

**Estou um pouco triste com a falta de reviews que estou tendo com esta fic e isso está me desanimando um pouco, confesso.**

**Mas ainda assim quero agradecer a quem ainda demonstra respeito com o trabalho de outras pessoas e posta algum comentário.**

**Obrigada Hideko01 por estar sempre por aqui tá? :)**

**Não sei quando sai o próximo capítulo, vou me concentrar um pouco na fic que estou começando a escrever agora, mas ainda essa semana tem capítulo novo de "A Soberana" deem uma passada por lá, é uma ótima fic com uma história diferente e alguns elementos engraçados...**


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

- Você estava certa Sakura-chan! – Hinata vibrava no banco do carro em seu caminho até a casa da amiga. – Um menino e uma menina, nem acredito. – sorriu.

Sakura havia feito seus exames e foi avaliada pelo médico mulherengo que flertava com Hinata o tempo inteiro. Tinha feito o ultrassom e confirmado sua suspeita de que era um menino e uma menina que estava esperando.

- Instinto materno nunca falha... – acariciou a enorme barriga. – Já dizia minha mãe.

Hinata concordou com a rosada e continuou seu percurso até chegar ao pequeno apartamento de Sakura que agradeceu pelos presentes e pela carona.

- Muito obrigado Hinata-chan. – disse emocionada. – Agora é melhor você ir ao senão Naruto nunca mais vai deixar você sair comigo. – riu.

- É verdade, olha só, é ele ligando de novo. – depois de atender a ligação e dizer que já estava indo, ela acenou para Sakura e partiu.

Naruto passara a tarde toda ligando para Hinata, Sakura olhava a cena e apenas ria, não sabia como a morena era capaz de aguentar um relacionamento tão grudento como o que tinha com Naruto. Chegava a ser irritante o modo como ele ligava de vinte em vinte minutos.

Assim que Sakura entrou em casa deixou as sacolas na mesa e foi tomar banho, logo que terminou pegou os presentes e os guardou em seu armário, o tempo inteiro com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto, seu sorriso se desfez quando ouviu a campainha ser tocada e ao abrir a porta se deparou com seu ex-namorado, Sasori.

Sakura ficou parada na porta de sua casa olhando assustada para o homem diante de si, ele a olhava da cabeça aos pés, chocado com a figura em sua frente.

- Sasori... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

A rosada abriu espaço para que o ruivo entrasse e quando ele o fez ela fechou a porta e foi até onde o homem estava.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo se encarando, ninguém ousava dizer sequer uma palavra, assim como Sasori analisava Sakura, ela o analisava também. Seu cabelo estava um pouco comprido, mas ainda era de um vermelho vivo como sangue, sua pele e o restante do seu corpo aparentavam uma fragilidade monstruosa.

Ela o convidou a se sentar e foi preparar o café para a visita que olhava em volta do apartamento que não mudara praticamente nada desde a ultima vez em que ele estivera ali.

- Eu não esperava que você aparecesse aqui assim, do nada. – disse a rosada entregando o café para o ruivo que não disse nada, apenas concentrou sua atenção para a barriga proeminente da garota que ele certamente ainda amava.

.x.

Ino tentava desesperadamente se enturmar com os amigos de Sasuke, mas não estava obtendo sucesso uma vez que boa porcentagem dos amigos era do sexo feminino e elas não estavam nada contentes com a noiva de um dos melhores partidos da cidade estar querendo se aproximar.

Karin observava a loira sorrir sem jeito quando as amigas de Sasuke se afastavam deixando a sozinha.

- Essa garota é patética. – sorriu e foi para perto de Ayame e Ayane que bebiam como se o mundo estivesse para acabar.

- Vê se não abre o bico. – sibilou para as gêmeas que sorriam alegres para a amiga ruiva.

Karin se referia ao fato de Sakura estar grávida, ela queria confirmar quem era o pai antes de deixar que Sasuke soubesse que a rosada estava grávida, ela temia que Sasuke tivesse algo a ver com isso.

- Relaxa Ká, se aquela piranha estivesse grávida do Sasuke-kun ele já saberia. – Ayane disse.

- Concordo com a Aya-neechan. – Ayame concordou. – Rin-chan, esse bebê não é do Sasuke-kun não.

- Que bebê que é de quem? – Ino que estava perto das garotas e acabou ouvindo a conversa, perguntou.

- Os filhotes! Você já viu que a cadelinha do Sasuke está prenha? – Karin tentou contornar a situação.

- Ela está? Na verdade eu nem sabia que ele tinha animais de estimação. – falou consigo mesma.

Quando se virou a fim de continuar conversando com as garotas Ino percebeu que fora mais uma vez deixada sozinha pelos amigos de seu noivo. Ela suspirou pesadamente e foi em direção da escada quando viu uma figura suspeita indo em direção da biblioteca e decidiu seguir para ver quem era.

Assim que entrou no recinto pode ver o rapaz que estava se aconchegando na poltrona do Sr. Uchiha e que já estava fechando os olhos.

- Quem é você? – Ino perguntou para o rapaz. – Você não deveria estar aqui.

- Ah que problemático. – o rapaz respondeu abrindo os olhos vagarosamente.

Sasuke estava indo em direção do seu quarto quando viu sua mãe e seu pai entrarem apressados no escritório, eles aparentavam estar discutindo quando o moreno decidiu se aproximar para ver o que estava acontecendo quando ouviu o nome de seu irmão mais velho ser citado.

- Eu quero que nosso filho volte a frequentar nossa casa. – Mikoto disse convicta.

- NÃO ADMITO ISSO! – o homem gritou fazendo a mãe de Sasuke encolher. – Ele não é mais meu filho.

- Mas querido... – Mikoto soluçou. – Ele não está pedindo para voltar a morar conosco, ele só quer nos fazer uma visita.

Sasuke permaneceu parado atrás da porta ouvindo a conversa onde sua mãe reivindicava a presença de seu irmão mais velho no convívio familiar, e seu pai estava se opondo ao pedido da esposa com convicção.

Ele estava confuso, não sabia que Itachi estava de volta ao Japão, ele tinha fugido dos pais e morava na Europa desde então, Sasuke havia perdido as contas de quantos anos fazia desde que vira seu irmão na noite em que ele partiu.

Mikoto continuou com seus argumentos a favor do mais velho até que conseguisse entrar em um consenso com o marido.

- Ele voltou há alguns meses quando Sasuke viajou para Londres. – se justificou.

Sasuke não estava realmente interessado no assunto, se virou e desceu as escadas novamente a procura de Ino quando esbarrou em Hinata que mal o cumprimentou com uma expressão azeda no rosto.

- Boa noite. – Sasuke sorriu para a namorada de Naruto que lhe deu as costas e rumou para a direção oposta onde o moreno seguia.

- Essa mulher é doida. – ele disse para Naruto que apareceu em seguida.

- Que mulher? – o loiro perguntou alheio ao fato de sua garota estar tratando seu melhor amigo com hostilidade.

- Deixa pra lá, você viu a Ino?

- Vi não, acabei de chegar.

- Ok, aproveita a festa. – Sasuke disse dando um tapa fraco nas costas de Naruto que riu para e foi atrás de Hinata.

.x.

- Ei, Itachi~

Deidara que estava com a cabeça repousada no colo de Hidan tentou chamar a atenção do moreno que bebericava calmamente seu café preto.

- O que foi Deidara?

- Sasori está demorando né? Ele disse que ia se encontrar com uma DJ que conhece da faculdade, mas de noite não é uma hora inapropriada para discutir assuntos de trabalho hn? – Deidara disse com uma falsa preocupação na voz.

- Você é besta Deidara? E tira essa merda de cabeça da minha perna. – disse Hidan enquanto jogava a cabeça loira de Deidara para longe.

- Prefiro não me intrometer na vida particular do Sasori. – Itachi encerrou a conversa se levantando e indo em direção a seu quarto, deu um olhar para Hidan e Deidara do tipo "Me incomodem caso queiram morrer".

- Esse cara é muito azedo, hn.

.x.

Sasori ainda estava observando Sakura calado quando foi surpreendido pela rosada o mandando ir embora.

- Não quero que me olhe assim, então vá embora! – começou a respirar com dificuldade visto que havia falado muito rápido, seu coração estava acelerado pela falta de ar, mas logo se normalizou.

Sasori escolhia as palavras com cuidado temendo falar algo que não deveria.

- Sinto muito, Sakura eu... Eu...

- Você o quê? – disse nervosa.

- Eu não devia ter vindo aqui, me desculpe. – se levantou, mas logo voltou a se sentar. Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha quando ele repetiu o movimento mais uma vez.

- O quê é que você está fazendo?

Sasori suspirou derrotado ao se lembrar do motivo pelo qual tinha procurado a rosada.

- Eu tenho uma proposta. – Sasori cruzou as mãos no colo. – Mas vendo sua atual condição, não sei se vai aceitar.

- Fale.

- Eu preciso de seus conhecimentos sobre música para ajudar com o negócio que estou abrindo com um grupo de ami—gos... Tá rindo de quê? – disse envergonhado.

- Você continua tímido como sempre. – o riso de Sakura se alargou. "Essa é a parte que eu mais amei em você" foi o que quase disse.

Seu sorriso se desfez e o choro ameaçou vir, Sakura caiu em realização naquele momento.

- Não chora, não chora. – Sasori repetia para a garota que estava em sua frente. Ele queria se aproximar e confortá-la, mas suas mãos pararam no meio do caminho sem atingir o objetivo.

- Não tô chorando, foi só um cisco. – Sakura disse limpando as lágrimas, ela não esperava que ele acreditasse, mas seria melhor do que admitir os fatos, admitir que sentia muito que seu relacionamento não tinha dado certo.

- Mas voltando ao assunto... Sasori. – se esforçou para controlar as emoções.

- Ah sim. – se tranquilizou ao ver a face de Sakura ficar serena novamente, ela sorria como um anjo.

.x.

Já passava das dez da noite quando todos decidiram mudar o local da festa do salão principal da mansão Uchiha para a área da piscina.

Os amigos de Sasuke pulavam na piscina ainda que estivessem trajando roupas, outros eram forçados a entrar e outros simplesmente eram jogados lá dentro, como foi o caso de Sasuke, ele ficou irritado, mas decidiu levar na esportiva.

Ayane estava embriagada quando saiu da piscina para pegar outra bebida quando levou um escorregão e caiu de bunda no chão, Karin que também estava sob o efeito do álcool ria enlouquecida e Ayame preocupada com a irmã foi acudi-la, mas acabou levando um soco da gêmea que estava irritada com todos rindo da cara dela.

- Me solta sua idiota. – berrou.

- Sua estupida, só tava fazendo um favor. – Ayame disse magoada.

- VÁ A MERDA IDIOTA. – a outra gritou e elas acabaram iniciando uma discussão.

- VAI VOCÊ SUA IMBECIL. – a outra revidou, eram berravam e se estapeavam tanto que ninguém sabia mais quem era quem.

Todos estavam se divertindo ao ver as gêmeas destrambelhadas discutindo quando Ayane revelou o segredo sem pensar.

- Se eu não fizer nada, essas idiotas vão acabar contando-

- VOCÊ É TÃO BURRA QUE ACABARIA DIZENDO PRA TODOS QUE A PIRANHA DE CABELO ROSA ESTÁ GRÁVIDA! – disse.

- E VOCÊ É TÃO ESTÚPIDA QUE FALARIA QUE O FILHO DELA É DO SASUKE. TCH, ATÉ PARECE.

Não deu tempo de Karin reagir, quando fez menção de tapar a boca das duas, elas já tinham dito o que não era para ser revelado. Karin queria confirmar se tinha a possibilidade de Sakura estar grávida de outro homem e não do Uchiha Sasuke, mas já era tarde demais, pois todos ouviram o que as garotas tinham dito.

Os amigos do moreno olharam em direção a ele, todos permaneceram em silêncio, Hinata que estava sentada na borda da piscina ficou petrificada.

- _Como elas sabem?_ – sussurrou, mas Sasuke e Naruto estavam pertos o suficiente para ouvir.

.x.

Enquanto conversavam, Sasori explicou sobre o projeto de abrir um estabelecimento com seus amigos e disse tudo que era necessário e onde a ajuda da rosada seria requisitada, ela ouvia tudo com atenção enquanto traçava planos em sua mente. Ajudar Sasori não seria uma tarefa difícil e Sakura realmente sentia falta do serviço que exercia antes de sua gravidez, mas esse assunto tinha um 'porém'.

- Sasori, esses amigos são quem eu estou pensando?

- Não, essas pessoas eu conheci quando estive em Londres há uns meses atrás.

- Eu não os conheço então...

Sasori assentiu.

- O que você estava fazendo em Londres?

- Fui resolver... Problemas. – ele não queria tocar no assunto de sua doença, mas Sakura continuou insistindo.

- Você está um pouco diferente da última vez que te vi, está pálido e magro. – analisou.

Temendo ter que contar a ela sobre o assunto, ele foi obrigado a revidar.

- E você tá gorda.

Sakura abriu a boca espantada.

- O QUÊ?!

- Foi sem querer, quero dizer... Não gorda, grande, não, sua barriga tá gorda, grande... AH!

Sakura riu novamente quando o rapaz começou a gaguejar tentando se defender.

- Na verdade eu já ia tocar nesse assunto. – ela suspirou. – É um segredo, Sasori, portanto espero que você não comente com ninguém sobre isso.

Sasori estava sem entender, ele estava curioso para saber quem era o pai, mas não ousou perguntar.

- Foi uma surpresa descobrir que estava grávida. Ninguém sabe ainda, só Hinata a namorada do Naruto e meus pais também sabem, é claro.

Sasori ficou quieto esperando que a rosada continuasse a falar, mas ela não disse mais nada.

- O pai... – engoliu em seco. – Sabe?

- Não e também não tenho planos de dizer à ele, ah Sasori, você não sabe como Sasu- percebeu o que estava dizendo, mas já era tarde demais.

O rosto de Sasori ficou sombrio.

- Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura assentiu contra a vontade, ela ia dizer algo, mas foi interrompida pelo celular tocando.

- Alô? Hinata?

**Não revisei o capítulo, então se tiver algum erro, relevem u.u**

**Estou pensando em postar o próximo capitulo terça ou quarta-feira, portanto deem suas reviews para eu me animar e escrever logo :P**

**Hoje tem capitulo novo de A Soberana, deem uma passadinha por lá e se possível, comentem :)**

**Gostaria de agradecer aos reviews deixados desde o último capítulo. 3**


End file.
